A Christmas to Remember
by hpdrfan1
Summary: The PC and the Briarwood boys are going to spend two weeks at Massie's winter chalet for Christmas! It'll be a vacation fill with romance, friendship...quarrals...fights...revenge...basically, organised chaos. R&R! Chapter20 up!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey people, here's to a new story by me, myself, and I! Lol, please, PLEASE R&R, it really helps! And, I promise I'll update regularly, really! Lol, well, won't keep you long, on with the story!**

**Summary: Massie and her OCD/Briarwood friends go to her winter chalet for two weeks for the holidays. What's supposed to be a fun romance and friendship filled holiday turns into a series of drama, fights, and in the end, a tragic loss…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Clique, or any of the characters.**

Massie Block: Cannot believe she'll be spending two weeks with her friends, and Derrick. Couldn't be more excited, until too many things start to go wrong. But she's the alpha, so she'll be able to control things, right?

Claire Lyons: Is excited to be spending two weeks with her friends, but still yearns for Cam. When others are getting ready to lose their virginity, the only thing Claire seems to be getting prepared for is sympathy.

Alicia Riviera: Couldn't be more excited to spend two weeks with Josh and her friends, but what happens when a perfect vacation is ruined by fights, relationship problems, and secrets? Alicia's going to have to learn to deal…

Kristen Greggory: She and Kemp are finally a couple! It took a while getting over Griffin, but in the end , they got through. Things seem perfect until she finds out Griffin will be tagging along for the two week vacation. Now, Kristen dreads every fourteen days, and can only wait until two weeks are over…

Dylan Marvel: Dylan can't wait to spend time with her girlfriends and snuggle close up to Chris…problem is, before that happens, she first has to get Chris to like her. And she'll do anything to make that happen.

**What about the boys? They have their thoughts too…**

Derrick Harrington: This is it. Derrick's pumped to be spending two weeks at the Block Chalet, especially since he'll be having some romantic moments with Massie Block, alpha of WHS, and he's ready to prove that he can be a real gentleman. However, with all the tension that's being created, he'll have to be prepared for everything.

Cam Fisher: Regrets every word he said to Claire and will do anything to get her back. Well, the two week vacation at the Block Chalet is his chance, but what if Claire has gotten over him? He'll have to keep his sanity with his love problems and all the other tension that'll go on.

Josh Hotz: Is excited to be spending two weeks with his new girlfriend, Alicia Riviera, who just happens to be the hottest girl in WHS and beta to the alpha, Massie Block. Of course, not everything can be perfect. Problems are getting caused ten times faster then being solved and Josh is slowly crawling to the breaking point.

Kemp Hurley: For Kemp, everything is going great, until he finds out Griffin will be with them at the Block Chalet. Things are beginning to heat up in Kemp's life, from the anxieties of losing his girlfriend to his best friend, and his best friend to his girlfriend. Kemp will just have to learn to take a deep breath, and deal.

Chris Plovert: Chris's definitely excited to be spending two weeks at the Block Chalet with his friends, and for once is without a relationship crisis. But, things start to get awkward when he realizes Dylan has a "small" crush on him…

Griffin **(A/N: People, honestly, what's his last name???)**: Griffin is excited about spending two weeks at Massie's winter chalet, but is definitely not to happy about being in the presence of his ex-girlfriend…especially since she's dating one of his best friends. Griffin's not sure how he feels about their relationship, but will have to deal with it, and all the other crap that's heating up…

**Who like's who???**

**Massie (L) Derrick**

**Claire (L) Cam**

**Alicia (L) Josh**

**Kristen (L) Kemp**

**Dylan (L) Chris**

**Derrick (L) Massie**

**Cam (L) Claire**

**Josh (L) Alicia**

**Kemp (L) Kristen**

**Chris (L) ---**

**Griffin (L) ---**

**A/N: So, how is it? Please tell me if you like the plot! I really do want to write this story, but I won't if I don't know people are willing to read it, so R&R! Also, any suggestions are welcome! Merci! xoxo hpdrfan1 (Mrs. Radcliffe 2B)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well, here goes nothing…let chapter one of "A Christmas to Remember" start! R&R, as always…**

**The Block Estate, Westchester**

**Massie's Room (The iPad)**

**December 18****th****, 2008**

**6:23PM**

Massie sighed in frustration as she threw, yet another, Lulu Lemon dress back into her closet. She had been trying on clothes for almost two hours now, and had only got eight outfits for her two week vacation packing to the chalet. She, the rest of the PC, and all the A-list guys were going to board a plane at 10:16AM tomorrow morning, and fly all the way to the Block Chalet, in Utah, to spend their first Christmas together.

It was going to be awesome. She was definitely going to have some bonding time wither her friends, and more private time with her boyfriend, Derrick Harrington, or as the PC called him, Derrington.

Massie snapped out of her thoughts and glanced at her mannequin. It was dressed in a Greek goddess Gucci mini dress, with gray leggings from Sirens. Bangles from Diva accessories hung on the wrists, and a thin gold chain from Tiffany's was laid out on the neck. At the bottom of the mannequin, a pair of Marc Jacob metallic silver heels lay. Massie tilted her head and nodded.

"Ah-proved." She said to herself. She stripped down the mannequin and neatly folded the clothes into one of her Louis Vuitton suitcases. She put the shoes in another suitcase, and the jewelry into a large handbag.

Just before she was about to go into her closet to get another set out, she heard her cell phone beep, indicating she had just received a text. She rushed over to her light blue Razer, and saw it was from Claire.

CLAIRE: HIYA! IM SOO EXCITED!! R U READY?

MASSIE: I KNOW, ME 2! ALMOST, I HAVE TO GET FOUR MORE OUTFITS READY, BUT OTHERWISE, IM PHSYCED!

CLAIRE??? NO, I MEAN 4 TONIGHT!

Massie frowned and then slapped her head. "Oh God, how could I forget?"

Massie had forgotten all about the dinner her family and Claire's were having tonight at Red Lobster. She glanced at the clock. 6:32PM. She had exactly thirteen minutes to get ready until Kendra called her down.

MASSIE: YEA, I'LL MEET U SOON! G2G NOW, THO. BYE! XOXO

CLAIRE: TTYL

Massie snapped her cell close and rushed in her closet. After ten minutes, she was wearing Seven jeans with a mini Acosta dress. She had on a Ralph Lauren blazer on top, and a pair of Jimmy Choo's on her feet. She had put on a touch of Estée Lauder eyeliner and mascara, and a tint of Elizabeth Arden snowy pink blush.

After giving herself a second glance, she quickly rated herself. "9.6" She nodded and ran downstairs to meet her parents.

**A/N: Hey people, I know this was short, but next up: Massie has dinner with Claire, and maybe I'll include them on the plane the next morning in one chapter. If not, that'll be the next, **_**next**_** chapter! Lol, R&R, PLEASE!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here it is the second chapter! I didn't get as many reviews as I hoped for, though…if you want me to continue, you know what you have to do…**

**Red Lobster, Westchester**

**Table #19**

**December 18****th****, 2008**

**7:21PM**

When the Block's entered the restaurant, Massie immediately spotted Claire, having a conversation with her brother, Todd.

"…yeah, but we don't have any surfing beaches!" Todd argued.

"Dummy, of course we do!"

"Well, not as many as in Florida, which proves my point. Florida is better then Westchester."

"You know, I really- Massie!"

Todd turned as Claire got up and hugged her best friend. The parents all stood and either shook hands (the fathers) or hugged as well (the mothers).

"You look great!" Massie exclaimed, examining Claire. She was wearing a Ralph Lauren cami with a matching blazer, a pair of dark wash Miss. Sixty skinny jeans, and a pair of dark brown Keds. Her hair was flipped and layered, and there was a touch of Christian Dior makeup.

"Thanks! Not as good as you, though. Isn't that mini Acosta dress the one Dyl gave you last New Years?"

"Yup," Massie nodded.

"Oh!" Claire exclaimed. "I'm so excited for tomorrow!"

Massie laughed. "I know me to! I'm not going to get nay sleep tonight!"

"Same,"

They continued talk about their plans over cheddar biscuits, garlic shrimp, Caesar salads, snow crabs, lobster, and shrimp platters.

"Mmm, delicious!" Judy exclaimed.

The others nodded in agreement. Suddenly, Massie got a text.

CLAIRE: IM ADDING U 2 A CONVO W/ LEESH.

ALICIA: MASSIE!!!

MASSIE: HIYA! EXCITED???

ALICIA: HA! DUH!

CLAIRE: LOL, ME 2

ALICIA: WHEN R WE LEAVING?

MASSIE: JUST MEET US AT THE AIRPORT 10AM.

ALICIA: KK.

CLAIRE: R WE LEAVING 2GETHER, MASS?

MASSIE: YEA, B OUTSIDE 9:50

CLAIRE[[THUMBS UP

ALICIA: O, R U GUYS RLOBSTER?

MASSIE: YEA? R U?

ALICIA: MY ROOM, PACKING.

CLAIRE: OOO, CRAP, I HAVE, LIKE, NOTHING GOOD!!!

ALICIA: U DIDN'T PACK YET????

CLAIRE: I DID, BUT ITS ALL CRAP. HOW AM I SUPPOSED 2 GET CAM BACK IN SOME AE SET???

MASSIE: ILL PACK A SUITCASE FULL OF DESIGNER 4 U

CLAIRE: I O U BIG TIME! LOVE U!!!

MASSIE: L U 2! LOL, LEESH, WE HAVE 2 GO. DESSERT!

ALICIA: K, TTFN C & M

CLAIRE: C U TOMORROW!!!

Massie closed her cell.

"Mass, I owe you!" Claire gave her friend a big hug.

"I'll hold that against you," warned Massie jokingly.

Claire laughed. "Want to share a chocolate eruption?"

Massie frowned. "Kuh-laire! Those have like, five hundred calories!"

Claire shrugged.

"I'll share!" Todd jumped.

"Fine." Claire rolled her eyes. Massie shook her head.

After about half an hour, Mrs. Lyons stood. "Thank you, Kendra, it was lovely."

Kendra put her hand gracefully over her heart. "No problem, Judy. Are you packed for tomorrow?" She looked over at Massie.

"Yup, I packed everything before we came here."

"What about you, honey?" Judy asked Claire.

Claire nodded. "Yeah, I'm packed."

"You're so lucky." Todd grumbled enviously.

Judy sighed. "Honey, you're have a sleepover at Nathan's!"

"For one night! It's no fair, Claire gets to spend two weeks with her friends! Why can't I…" Todd continued arguing as Massie pulled Claire over to the side.

"Hey, will you IM Kristen and Dylan to tell them what time to meet us tomorrow? I'd do it, but now I have to pack your suitcase and Bean's."

"Sure," Claire nodded. "Thank you sooo much!" Claire repeated.

"No worries."

The girls hugged and then walked over to their cars.

"I can't wait till tomorrow!" Claire practically squealed in the car.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey people, fourth chapter! Enjoy, and R&R! And thanks for all the great reviews!**

**Westchester Airport**

**Front Entrance**

**December 19****th****, 2008**

**10:39AM**

"Oh God," Claire inhaled deeply. "I can't do this." She was thinking of Cam…again.

"Claire," Kristen said softly. "It's alright. I know everyone will be busy with their boyfriends, but I promise, I'll make you feel fine with me and Kemp."

"No, I'm not going to ruin your vacation with Kemp." Claire argued. "I'll just have to deal with Cam being here…"

"You won't ruin my vacation with Kemp!" Kristen rolled her eyes. "Plus, he likes you. Trust me, we'll be fine."

Claire hugged her friend. "Thanks Kris, it means a lot."

Kristen smiled reassuringly. She knew Claire was having a difficult time, and she made herself promise that she'd make the trip fun for Claire too.

"Massie!" Derrick cried, jogging over in navy and white striped Adidas shorts and a off white Briarwood jersey.

"He-ey!" Massie smiled, and kissed him softly on the lips when he arrived, breathless from the run.

"Oh God, this is going to be awesome!" Derrick exclaimed, putting his arm around Massie. He said hi to the other girls and the guys came up.

"Obviously!" Massie replied to his comment after the hellos were done. "You're going to be with me after all!"

Derrick smiled. "True, very true. By the way, you look beautiful."

"Thanks," Massie said, pretending o sound casual, but excited by the comment.

"Yo Mass!" Chris exclaimed when he arrived, shoving his dirty blonde hair out of his eyes. "Hey, Claire, hey Alicia. And Kristen, Dylan."

Dylan waved when Chris said her name, trying to look as sexy as possible.

Josh came up, tugging the collar of his Ralph Lauren polo, which peaked out from under his jacket. "Leesh!" He exclaimed, gazing at his sultry girlfriend.

"Josh!" She broke away from Kristen and joined him, and he kissed her softly on the forehead.

"I can't wait to drink cappuccinos with you!" He smiled sexily.

Alicia giggled, and hugged herself tightly. "It's cold!"

"Here," Josh said immediately, taking off his jacket. He put it over Alicia's shoulders.

"Aww, thanks. Wait, what are you going to wear?"

Josh shrugged. "I'm not that cold, really."

Kemp came up next, heading automatically towards Kristen and Claire, who were talking between themselves.

"Hey Kris!" He smiled warmly, putting his arm around her. "Hey Claire!"

"Hey, Kemp!" Claire smiled, glancing frequently at Kristen.

"How are you doing?" Kemp asked, concerned, but appropriately.

"Uh, good, it's just…" Claire thought about how badly she missed Cam every second of the day, how she kept checking her iMac and cell for any messages. "…no. I miss him…badly, but I'll get over it." She said firmly.

Kemp nodded understandingly.

Cam jogged up to the group. He was lugging for suitcases. "Yo," he said to Alicia, who was standing beside Josh.

"Hey," Alicia replied, a little coolly, for Claire's behalf.

Claire saw Cam stare at her, so she looked away, very self-consciously, and pretended to be interested in what Kemp was saying to Kristen.

Cam shook his head. _You're so stupid, Fisher. So stupid. Stupid for giving up the girl of your dreams, the most beautiful, kindest girl. So stupid, you idiot!_

Suddenly, Kemp cleared his throat.

"Uh, Kris, there is something I have to tell you…"

Kristen immediately grew panicky. She couldn't break up with her now! Not at the start of what was supposed to be a romantic filled trip! "Uh, what?"

"Uh, well Griffin…"

"What about Griffin?" Kristen said, confused.

"He's coming with us."

Kristen was getting this through her head, and was about to say something when she turned around…and saw Griffin walking towards Josh and Alicia.

"Kemp! What's Griffin doing here?"

Kemp nervously started fidgeting with his fingers. "I don't know, it's weird, Derrick invited him, on Massie's behalf, and he agreed. It's going to be weird, I know…"

"Kemp," Kristen suddenly said. "You don't think I still like him, do you?"

Kemp looked down. "I don't think so…"

Kristen stared at him, and quietly said, "I'll prove I don't." And she pulled him closer, and started kissing him, making sure it was long so Griffin could see. He did. Griffin tried to look away, but couldn't. It seemed so wrong…he didn't like Kristen, but still…he shook his head.

Kemp pulled back slowly after a few minutes. "Whoa! Kristen…"

"I know!" she beamed. Kemp shook his head in amazement, and then grinned, higging Kristen one more time.

The whole time Claire was watching, she felt a sinking feeling. Everywhere she looked, all she saw were her friends making out, or having sweet talks with their boyfriends…and there she was, in the corner, felling like an outcast. She decided to walk over to Griffin, who standing near a corner too.

"Hey!" She smiled.

"Oh, hey Claire!" He said, relieved, remembering that she was single too. So he wasn't the only one.

"It's weird, isn't it?" Claire said suddenly.

"Yeah," Griffin didn't have to ask her what she meant. "It's like, you want to have all that back, but you don't…"

Claire nodded. "Well, hopefully, there'll be time for friends too." She said, half jokingly.

Griffin laughed. "Yeah." He smiled warmly at her.

"Guys!" Massie suddenly called. Everyone stopped their conversations and huddled together.

"The plane's going to leave in, like, ten minutes. We have to board first. We're in first class."

They all walked towards the boarding area and in less then ten minutes, they were in the plane.

They observed the clean area, filled with spacious chairs, paired in two's.

Massie sat down besides Derrick, Alicia sat with Josh, and Kristen sat besides Kemp. Claire gazed nervously at the empty paired chairs. She glanced at Dylan, but Dylan had already sat down, putting her bag beside her. "I like to sit alone," she said. She was about to do the same, when Griffin came up to her.

"Listen, I know how it feels." He said quietly. "You want to sit together?" He asked, loud enough so the others could here.

Claire smiled at him gratefully, and nodded. "Sure!" They sat down. Cam overheard Griffin asking Claire that, and gazed reproachfully as they started talking about Florida. He knew it was a mistake to break up with her. She was amazing, one of a kind.

He shook his empty feelings away, and sat besides Chris. _You're going to the Block chalet!_ He reminded himself._ It'll be awesome. You won't even think of Claire…will you?_ Cam frowned. He just didn't know.

**A/N: Hey, was this long enough for you all?!?!?! Lol, it was four pages on Microsoft Word, so I think it's sufficient. Anyways, check out my updating poll on my profile. I need some answers! Lol, so yeah, R&R if you want me to continue! Suggestions, rave reviews, and constructive criticism welcomed! No flames!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: People, this is a long chapter, it was seven pages on Microsoft Word! Lol, well, please R&R!**

**Westchester Airlines, Westchester/Aspen**

**First Class**

**December 19****th****, 2008**

**12:18PM**

Massie exhaled slowly as she took another sip out of her glass of champagne. She glanced over to Derrick, who was sleeping with a book in his hand. She smiled, thinking of how…_gorgeous_ he looked when he slept. Suddenly, she remembered the others, and craned her neck to see how they were doing.

Alicia was talking to Josh about Ralph Lauren's new fashion line, and seemed happy. Kristen and Kemp were talking about some new soccer team, and seemed lively, and interested. Massie nodded. Suddenly, she saw Dylan, sitting all alone, looking glum, munching on a Hershey chocolate bar. Massie decided to text her. She took out her Razer and typed.

MASSIE: DYL? R U?

DYLAN: MMM

MASSIE: AWW, CHEER UP! I PROMISE ILL TRY 2 GET CHRIS TO DATE U ONCE WE GET THERE, AND UNPACK AND EVERYTHING.

DYLAN: THX MASS, BUT IM SORTA FEELING LEFT OUT. EVERY1 HAS A GUY…I HATE BEING SINGLE. EVEN CLAIRE SEEMS 2 B HAVING FUN WITH GRIFFIN.

MASSIE: WHAT??!!??!!

Massie spun around and saw Claire listening to her iPod, while Griffin was writing something in his notebook. Massie's jaw fell open. Were they going out? Did she like him, did he like her? When did this happen? Questions flew in her mind. She needed answers!

MASSIE: R THEY DATING????

DYALN: DUNNO, HE SEEMS 2 LIKE HER THO

MASSIE: OMG, GOTTA KNOW WHATS GOING ON! WHAT ABOUT CAM AND KRISTEN?

DYLAN: ASK CLAIRE!

MASSIE: IM ADDING HER.

MASSIE: CLAIRE?

CLAIRE: HEY, MASS. HIYA DYL

MASSIE: WTF IS GOING ON?!?!?!?!

CLAIRE????? HUH? WHAT DID I DO?!?!

MASSIE: GIVE ME THE 411 ON U & GRIFFIN…NOW!!!

CLAIRE: OH! GOD, MASS! SERIOUSLY, NOTHINGS GOING ON BETWEEN US! WE'RE BOTH SINGLE AND HAPPY, & JUST HAPPEN 2 B SITTING BESIDES EACH OTHER!

MASSIE: R U SURE?!?!

CLAIRE: YES!

MASSIE: U KNOW, IM SURE K WONT MIND U DATING HIM…U NEED 2 GET OVER CAM

CLAIRE: MASSIE!

MASSIE: SORRY, SORRY…JUST SAYING. WELL, THE MINUTE, NO WAIT, THE SECOND SOMETHING COMES UP, ULL TELL ME????

CLAIRE: YES!!!

DYLAN: ME 2???!!!

CLAIRE: GOOD GOD, YES! THE WHOLE PC!

MASSIE: GOOD. WELL, G2G, GONNA ORDER A BAG F CHIPS.

DYLAN: MMM, GOOD IDEA. ME 2!

CLAIRE: WHATEVS. TTYL.

Massie closed her cell. She saw Dylan talking to an airhostess, and after she was done, Massie called the same girl.

"Yes, Miss. Block?"

"Hi, I'd like to order two bags of Doritos, extra spicy?"

"Right away."

Massie glanced over at the final pairing, Chris and Cam. Chris looked good, he was reading an issue of Teen Vogue, but Cam on the other hand looked pretty depressed. He was staring out the window, his chin cupped into his palm, frowning slightly. _Is it because he's missing Claire? _Massie thought hopefully. She really wanted Claire and Cam to get back together. _Or, oh God, maybe it's because he like someone else. Or, maybe it has nothing to do with a crush…God, I want to know!_ Massie tried to shake away the curious feeling inside her when she heard Derrick moving around.

"Massie?" He mumbled, slowly straightening, rubbing his eyes.

"Good morning-no wait, good afternoon!" Massie smiled.

"Are we there yet?" He asked groggily.

"No!" Massie rolled her eyes. "We have another forty minutes."

Derrick was finally awake. "You look great." He said softly. He leaned in and kissed Massie on the lips. She returned it with full enthusiasm. For the next five minutes, they continued making out, when she suddenly heard her phone beep.

"Argh!" Massie exclaimed annoyed, pulling away. Derrick looked pretty irritated too, but smiled in amusement at Massie's outburst.

Massie checked the phone, and saw a text from Alicia.

ALICIA: MASSIE!!!

MASSIE: WHAT? THIS BETTER B IMPTNT! ME AND D WERE BUSY!!!

ALICIA: OOO LA LA!

MASSIE: LEESH!

ALICIA: WHATEVS. POINT IS, JOSH MENSIONED HAVING SEX THE CHALET!!!

MASSIE: WTF! R U SERIOUS?!?!?

ALICIA: YES! HE SAID (AND I QUOTE) "…DOES MASSIE HAVE GOOD BLANKETS? CUZ, U KNOW, JUST INCASE WE…NEVER MIND" AHH!!!!!

MASSIE: OMG, LEESH! THERE IS NO WAY U R LOSING UR VIRGINTY TILL THE 4RTH DAY WE R THERE!

ALICIA: Y?

MASSIE: NO QUESTIONS!!!!

Massie just made the rule, out of insecurity. There was absolutely no way Alicia, or any other member of the PC as a matter of fact, could lose their virginity before her. She was always the first in everything. Always.

She closed her phone and turned back to Derrick.

"Who was it?" He asked, running his hand through his hair.

Massie rolled her eyes. "Alicia. She got all excited for- Never mind." Massie held her breath. She'd almost leaked love info about the PC, which was a no-no, especially towards a HART.

"What?" Derrick asked curiously.

"Nothing. Never mind." Massie held her "dare you ask again?" look with him until he looked away.

Suddenly, the pilot's voice filled the plane over the intercom. "Attention passengers, we'll be arriving in Aspen in approximately six minutes. The weather is on the cool side, at -2'C, and seven centimeters of snow on the ground, but thankfully, we'll make it in time to see the last bit of sun for the day. We ask that you keep your seatbelts fastened until the seatbelt sign goes off, and we wish you a pleasant trip. Thank you for flying with Westchester Airlines, and we hope to see you soon."

The first class section was filled with whoops and cries of excitement.

"Finally!" Josh exclaimed, causing Alicia to roll her eyes in amusement.

"Great!" Massie smiled. "Now, we get our bags from the Arrival section, I think it's gate #54, and we'll get three cabs to drive us straight to the chalet!"

The others nodded. "Is the chalet ready?" Kristen asked. "I mean, does it have food, are the rooms ready…?"

Massie nodded. "The night before we left, I called a maid to get everything ready. Which reminds me, I have to pay her with my Gold Card…"

"Sweet!" Chris exclaimed, pumping his fist in the air. "Mass, we worship you."

Dylan squirmed at that. He couldn't like Massie! No way, she was going to make sure that by the end of the trip, she will have received a kiss from him. And that was a promise.

Massie smirked at the comment, but waved it off. The flight had landed by then, and the girls rushed to get all their stuff together, while the guys got all their hand baggage down.

When they finally made it outside the airport, Massie was able to signal three cabs.

"Kay, Kemp, Kristen, Derrick and I will take a cab. Claire, Griffin, Dylan and Cam will take the second, which leaves Alicia, Josh, and Chris. You guys will take the third."

**[Cab One**

Massie jumped in, followed by Kristen who took a seat besides her, while the two boys sat across.

"I'm so excited!" Kristen squealed. "Massie, God, I can't wait!"

Kemp laughed. "You think you'll make it, Kris? It'll be the longest four minute drive in your life, huh?"

Kristen slapped him playfully on the knee. "Jerk!"

They all laughed. Massie felt giddy at the very sound. Everything was perfect. She was here with all her friends, her boyfriend. Everything was going to be awesome, she was sure. Now if only she could make the trip some more fun for Claire, Dylan and Cam.

"Well, everything's ready, including the food, the fitness rooms, the basement, the games room, the indoor pool, the bar, and everything else. Oh, and the beds." Massie added coyly.

Kemp gave a low whistle, and nudged Derrick, who returned that with a full force punch.

"Ow!" Kemp yelped.

"Hey!" Kristen said, startled. Massie cracked up, and soon, they were all laughing again.

"We've arrived, Miss. Block," the driver said pleasantly, stopping.

**[Cab Two**

Once they were in, Claire immediately sat beside Dylan, and Griffin and Cam squeezed in across them.

"So Claire, how do you like High School?" Griffin asked, trying to start a conversation. Cam was ready to burst. _Don't talk to my girlfriend, you bastard! Traitor! _Another voice answered. _But she's not tour girlfriend anymore, is she? Argh!_

"It's good, except the fact the Principle Burns transferred to their. Honestly, I was looking forward to a new principle." Claire said jokingly.

"Good God, I second that, Claire!" Dylan burped.

They all laughed except for Cam, who stared longingly at Claire's big blue eyes, her curved nose, her textured lips…

"Excuse me," the driver interrupted. "We're here."

**[Cab Three**

Alicia hopped in, and sat beside Josh, while Chris took the seat across them.

"This is awesome!" Josh grinned at his girlfriend and best friend. "Two weeks, unsupervised, at Massie's chalet."

"Yeah, I hear you!" Chris replied, scratching his knee.

"I know! And, knowing Massie, she'll have fourteen amazing nights planned for us." Alicia added, shaking her long black hair out of her eyes.

"Nice," the two guys replied in unison, their eyes sparkling with mischievousness.

"We're here," the cab driver said gruffly, stopping suddenly.

**A/N: Ha! This has been a long chappie, you lucky readers, you! Lol, well, hope you liked it! I'm open to suggestion, constructive criticism, and of course, wild, rave reviews! Lol, coming up next, everyone unpacks, and plans room arrangements (those are so fun to write : P ) and the couples will have a romantic night, the singles…well, they'll be stocking up on Kleenex. R&R! I'm really excited about this story!!! So much planned! Please review!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Honestly, this has been one of my most favorite stories so far! Lol, please R&R, and check out my other stories! Thanks! Oh, and before I forget, please answer my polls! Oh well, more on that at the end a/n…**

**The Block Chalet, Aspen**

**Front Entrance**

**December 19****th****, 2008**

**1:47PM**

"Good God," breathed Derrick when everyone stepped out of their cabs. They all stared in amazement at Massie's chalet.

It was all wooden, and looked beautiful, even in daylight. An old fashioned stone path led up to the front door, and it was huge. It was twice the size of Derrick's house, and Derrick's house was like a mansion. There was a large forest behind the chalet, and way, _way_ in the background; you could see skiing hills being operated. All around the chalet, you could see mini torches at the edges, and fake fire was casting eerie glows on the outer walls.

"Well?" Massie asked, beaming in pride. "How do you like it?"

"Awesome!" They all shouted, and they laughed as they all picked up their suitcases and walked in.

Once they entered, another round of gasps could be heard, as they observed the large, but cozy looking place. The walls were wooden, as were the floors, but the floors were heated, and every patch or two was covered in white sheepskin rugs. Candles were everywhere, and there was a big fireplace in the living room. Above the fireplace, a huge 56inch plasma TV was hung, and its control was sitting on the ledge of the window, facing the forest.

They moved on to the kitchen, which was all painted white, with a grand wooden 89000 US$ dining table from Europe. Eleven places were already set, with China plates, 100 glass Mikasa glasses and freshly polished cutlery. Before they could continue, Massie put down her bags.

"You can see the rest later, kay? Right now, let's order some pizza since we're all too tired to cook. We'll unpack later. Everyone agreed. Soon, everyone was sitting cozily in front of the fireplace munching on cheese pizza, watching The Notebook (Kristen's choice) on TV.

"Massie, God, I love this place!" Chris exclaimed.

"Thanks!" Massie said casually. In truth, she too loved the pine smelling chalet, with its wooden interior, all cozy and warm.

"Hey, Chris," Dylan said. "I looove that shirt. Where did you get it?"

"Oh, uh, I think it's from Ralph Lauren. Thanks." He replied politely.

"It's gorgeous!" Dylan drawled **(ha-ha, so Draco Malfoy!)**.

"Heh," Chris glanced at Derrick nervously, who shrugged.

"Oh, guys, quiet, they're about to kiss." Kristen started excitingly. "Aw, Drew Barrymore looks so cute!"

Massie rolled her eyes. "Kris, exactly how many times have you seen this movie? Hundred? Two hundred?"

Kristen made a face. "It's an _awesome_ movie! And, FYI, I've only watched it about twenty times."

Kemp laughed and put his arm around her.

"So," Derrick said, trying to sound casual. "What are the sleeping arrangements?" His heart was beating, faster and faster. On one hand, he was so ready to take it to the next level with Massie, but he wasn't sure if she felt the same way. And then, there was the question of how the others would feel about it. He decided to leave all the thinking to Massie and himself just support her through any decision she makes.

"Oh," Massie started. Was she ready for this? Then she remembered, it didn't matter, because each room had double beds. They didn't have to rush into things…at least not tonight.

"Well," she started slowly. "I've thought about it. Alicia and Josh can have the room on the first floor, last one on the right."

Alicia nodded enthusiastically.

"Kristen, you could share with Kemp, your room could be the first on the right of the first floor."

Kristen nodded nervously, glancing at Kemp, who gave her a reassuring and sweet smile.

"Uh, Derrick…you and me could share…if you want," she said quickly.

Derrick smiled. "Yeah!" He exclaimed. The he lowered his voice so that only Massie could hear. "I'll support every feeling you have. Don't worry, we don't have to…you know, rush…"

Massie widened her eyes, and smiled. "Thanks," she said softly. "It means a lot." And she kissed him softly on the lips. After a few seconds, she pulled away. "We can have the last room on the left." Derrick nodded, and Massie glanced back at the others.

"Er, Chris. Would you be willing to share with Dylan?" Massie asked.

Dylan's heart started pounding. _Oh God, thank you Massie! Wait, what if he says no!? Oh God…_

Chris glanced at Dylan to make sure she was okay with it. She smiled, so he guessed she was fine. It wasn't as if they were going to…yeah. He was good.

"Yeah, sure." He replied.

Massie smiled. _Good luck, Dylan!_ "You guys can have the middle one on the left on first floor, next to Kristen and Kemp's."

"Oh," she suddenly realized. She left Claire in between Cam and Griffin. _Damn it! Oh no, sorry Claire! Sorry!_

"Oh, well, I didn't realize…" she started.

Claire looked accusingly at Massie.

"Well," Massie started. "Claire, are you and Griffin cool about sharing a double in one room?"

Griffin glanced at Claire, who sat frozen near the wall. "Um, uh, sure…I guess. If you're all right with it!" Claire finally said, looking quickly at Griffin.

Griffin smiled. "Yeah, sure. Don't worry, I don't kick." He said jokingly, trying to lighten the atmosphere.

Claire smiled. Maybe things weren't going to be that bad after all. She glanced quickly at Kristen, hoping she wouldn't be mad. After all, in a way, she was sleeping with her ex. But Kristen smiled encouragingly at Claire, which made Claire feel loads better.

Massie smiled, and winked at Claire, who smiled back. She hoped, for Claire's sake, that Griffin would be ah-mazing to her. Maybe they'd slowly start a relationship. And honestly, Kristen was taking it well.

Cam looked betrayed as he watched Claire and Griffin exchange smiles. It was no fair! He loved her. But then again, he was the one who'd hurt her so bad…

"Kay, Claire," Massie sounded amused. "You guys can have the first room on the left of the first floor."

"Oh, God, Cam, I forgot about you! Are you okay having the room to yourself? I mean, if you want to share, then I'm sure you can crash with someone…"

Cam couldn't imagine who'd want him to crash with. Definitely not Derrick or Massie. Alicia and Josh were just as bad, as were Kristen and Kemp. Dylan and Chris would probably be okay with it, well, Chris at least, but obviously, there was no way he'd crash with Claire and Griffin. Awkward much.

"No, actually, I'm great sleeping alone." He said, trying to look positive.

"Kay," Massie said, sounding relieved. "Your room is in the middle of the first floor, next to the bathroom." She paused. "Well, we can all unpack now, I guess, since we've gained back some energy. It's two thirty, at three, we'll meet down here. I'll show you the rest of the place then."

They all agreed, and everyone got up, and headed to their rooms.

**A/N: Hey everyone! This was a decent sized chapter in my opinion…well, I'll update A.S.A.P, I've already started working on chapter seven…I'm open to any suggestion, constructive criticism, and obviously, rave reviews! Lol, R&R!!! Now, a quick note, (actually two) one: please, PLEASE check out my other stories, I'm desperate for reviews for those ones, and two: please check out and vote on my polls! It affects my updating procedure! Thanks! R&R (again)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Here you have it! Massie and Derrick unpack; I'll post Claire/Griffin and Alicia/Josh this week…! Enjoy! R&R!**

**The Block Chalet, Aspen**

**Last Room on the Left**

**December 19****th****, 2008**

**1:39PM**

Massie opened the door to her and Derrick's room, and entered, followed by Derrick, who was carrying the suitcases.

"God," He breathed. He stared in amazement at their room.

Massie had had the walls painted a creamy coffee brown, and off white striped. The floors were all hard wood, and there was a giant King sized oak bed. The blankets were the same creamy brown color, and piles of pillows were heaped onto the bed. Two matching wardrobes were standing against the wall, and a large Magana painting was hung on the wall.

There were two doors, one opened to a roomy walk in closet, another opened to a decent sized bathroom.

When Derrick walked in, he saw a cozy looking Jacuzzi with Pine scented candles lilt around the walls. Every toiletry imaginable was laid out neatly on one corner of the bathroom counter, and off white RL towels were neatly stacked onto a mini table.

Massie, meanwhile examined the closet, and was already deciding where she was going to put her pants, and where her tops were going to go.

"Nice," Derrick smiled at her as they walked over to the bed and sat down. "So how many times a year do you come here?"

Massie smiled. "Usually, my parents and I come every Christmas."

Derrick nodded. "We're going to have so much fun!" He promised.

"Of course!" Massie exclaimed smugly. "I'm in charge."

Derrick shook his head, grinning, and began unpacking his clothes into one of the wardrobes. Massie did the same, but instead of dumping them into the drawers like he did, she neatly folded them, putting them into the order she planned on wearing them.

"Why do girls have to be so neat?" He complained jokingly, watching Massie fold a pair of her True Religion dark wash jeans.

"Why do guys have to be so messy, and disorganized?" Massie replied, laughing.

Derrick pouted, grabbed her thin wrist, and headed towards the door.

"Hey, I haven't finished packing yet!" Massie said, surprised.

Derrick smiled. "Plenty of time for that later!" And he leaned in for a kiss.

**A/N: Hey people, this was some sort of drabble of nothing-ness…basically, I don't think this chapter was totally important, but whatever, you guys should be looking forward to Claire and Griffin, though, because that one will be good…the chapter, I mean. Lol, hope you enjoyed, and R&R!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey people, here is Alicia and Josh! I have Claire and Griffin on the go, and as soon as that chapter is done, I'll post it…promise! Lol, enjoy, and R&R!**

**The Block Chalet, Aspen**

**Last Room on the Right**

**December 19****th****, 2008**

**1:39PM**

Alicia and Josh entered their room, and stood for a few moments, shocked. The whole room was painted olive green and white, with everything like the beds, flowers, candles, wardrobes and curtains matching. All around the floor, off white cushions were laid out, creating an exotic look. Alicia examined the two walk in closets and looked satisfied with the space. Josh checked out the plasma TV that hung on the wall facing their King sized bed, and nodded, thinking of all the romantic movies he'd be watching with Alicia, and all the soccer world cup championships he'd be watching with the guys.

"Isn't it ah-dorable?" Alicia said, crossing her arms across her c-cups.

"Yeah," Josh replied, smiling. "Almost as adorable as you."

Alicia blushed, and was embarrassed too. What was she supposed to say? "Aww," she crooned. "Love you," she walked over, trying to look as sexy as possible, and gave him a kiss. After a few minutes, they broke apart.

"We should unpack." Alicia said, her heart thumping.

Josh looked slightly disappointed, but shrugged, and tore open his suitcases. Alicia followed, and started hanging all her clothes in the closet in the order she planned on wearing them.

"So, how's Claire?" Josh asked.

Alicia widened her eyes. Why was he asking about her? He didn't like her, did he? No, he couldn't! "Uh, she's good…why do you ask?"

"You know, because of her and Cam?"

"Oh," Alicia relaxed. Sooner or later, she'd have to get over the fact that he and Claire were friends. He was just worried about her, like she should be. "Well, she's been having her up's and down's, but I guess she'll be fine soon. Hopefully she'll have lots of fun this trip."

Josh nodded. "Cam's been acting strange. Maybe he's regretting breaking up with her."

Alicia thought about it. "Well, if he wants her back, Claire would take him back in a second. I'm just confused that if they do get back together, I don't want Cam breaking her heart all over again. And if they don't get back together, I don't want Claire to be unhappy."

"You got a point." Josh agreed, pulling out another Ralph Lauren polo. "Well, whatever, what happens is what happens."

Alicia nodded in agreement. "Hey," she suddenly smiled. "Does Griffin like Claire?"

Josh laughed. "He seems too!"

"He's nice. I'm sure if Claire opened up, they'd be true lovebirds!"

Josh grinned. "Like you and me?"

Alicia looked taken aback, and then smiled. "Like you and me."

**A/N: People, I know this was short, but bear with me, and I'll be posting another chapter very, VERY soon! Lol, lots of love! Hpdrfan1 oh, and check out my other stories!!! And my polls!!! R&R!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey people! Here you have it, the most heated chapter you've all been waiting for! Lol, Claire and Griffin. Oh, and R&R!**

**The Block Chalet, Aspen**

**First Room on the Left**

**December 19****th****, 2008**

**1:39PM**

Claire slowly walked up to the door of the room she and Griffin would be sharing for the next fourteen days with mixed feelings. She was so scared about making another love life mistake with Griffin, depressed about her feelings towards Cam, upset for being the only unhappy PC member, ashamed to know that she'd probably involve the others in her problems and bring them down, confused about how Griffin felt towards her, and irritated with herself for being so messed up. She sighed, and shook away the tears that were gathering in her eyes.

"You okay?" Griffin asked softly. "You know, if you want your own room, I won't mind. I'll understand, we can ask Massie right now." He rushed on.

Claire faked a small smile. "I'm fine, Griffin. It'll be fun, sharing the room." She widened her eyes once she heard what her sentence sounded like. "Wait, I didn't mean it that way," she reddened and rapidly babbled. "What I meant was that-"

Griffin laughed. "I know what you meant. Relax Claire,"

Claire was still shocked at her outburst, and blushed. They'd made it to the door of the room. Griffin opened the door for Claire.

"Thanks," she mumbled. Once she entered the room, however, she gasped.

The room had been painted a soothing red and white and the giant king sized bed had off white heavy, warm looking comforters with dark red pillows. On the sides of the floors, every five or six feet, there lay plants in beige pottery plant holders, and on the large wall on the right side of the room, there was a crackling fireplace. **(A/N: People, just imagine that every room has a fireplace…I forgot to add that in the previous chapters)**. Above the fireplace, a huge plasma TV hung, with a shelf beside it with numerous DVD's and remotes.

Griffin's jaw dropped open as he walked into the bathroom, which was painted a soft yellow, and had a Jacuzzi, large shower, wide counter with double sinks, and a cupboard stocked with toiletries.

Claire's eyes widened as she examined the two similar walk-in closets, both roomy, and filled with hangers, and shelves on the side for extras.

"Jesus," Griffin breathed once they came back to the bedroom.

"Massie's gone way out of her league!" Claire exclaimed, impressed, but not surprised. She knew Massie would have gotten the cottage prepared to its maximum.

"I can't imagine what the rest of the place would look like." Griffin remarked.

"I can," Claire replied wryly. "Massie would've had it all renovated, stocked up. Basically the works."

Griffin nodded. "Yeah, I can imagine that. With Massie, at least."

Claire walked over and pulled out one of her three suitcases. It was the one where she had packed all her shoes, including eleven pairs of Keds, two Jimmy Choos, eight Steve Madden flats all different colors, two pairs of Uggs, one light brown, and the other dark brown, and one Marc Jacob heels. She also had packed her make up, which included all Estée Lauder eye products, some Elizabeth Arden facial products, a Clinique perfume borrowed from Kristen, and one cheap With Love by Hilary Duff perfume, which she got from Todd on her last birthday. Before closing her suitcase, she pulled out the fat silver Gucci purse Dylan had given her at Easter.

She pulled out her second suitcase, which was the one she'd packed at home the night before, and pulled out two pairs of Gap jeans, an Abercrombie and Fitch sweater, a pair of navy blue Hollister track pants, five shirts from random stores, and some Lulu Lemon sweaters and pants. Then she pulled out the final suitcase.

Once she opened it, she realized it was the one Massie had packed her. She examined its contents, impressed.

She had packed her four pairs of dark wash True Religion jeans, three skinny, one straight, as well as five pairs of Miss. Sixty jeans, four skinny, one flair. She pulled out gold and white BCBG three quarter length silk top, a Ralph Lauren blazer, a DKNY v-neck, a Miss. Independent off white cashmere shoulder sided turtleneck, three Juicy Couture sweat pants, one baby blue, one black, and one dark brown, a two Juicy Couture sweaters, one brown and blue, one white, two pairs of short boy shorts and two playboy t-shirts, the shorts and shirts meant for pajama's, a Relevant flair top, four pairs of Malabar tights, two black, one white, and one yellow, a Blue Baby side shoulder shirt, a Miss. Sixty denim mini skirt, and lastly, a breath-taking Miss. Hawaii bikini, it was brown and white, with an overlapping flap and the top had a white buckle over the white parts.

"Massie!" She breathed.

Griffin had watched Claire unpack the whole time. "You know we're only here for two weeks?"

Claire rolled her eyes. "Yes," she pretended to be annoyed. "But G.L.U needs double the clothing for emergencies. We can't be caught wearing the same clothes twice, or longer then fourteen hours."

Griffin shook his head in disbelief. Suddenly, he frowned. "What's a G.L.U?"

"Oh," Claire paused. "Girl like us. A "Massie" term."

Griffin nodded, pretending to understand. "Well, honestly, that's a bit weird."

Claire shrugged. "Its fun," She turned back TO unpack her stuff into the walk-in closet. Griffin did the same.

"So, what sport do you like to do? Griffin asked, clearing his throat.

"Um, surfing, swimming, dancing, and I guess volleyball." Claire said strangely.

"You're a true Florida girl, aren't you?" Griffin said, smiling.

"Huh?" Claire turned around and faced him.

"You know swimming and surfing?"

"Oh yeah." Claire paused. "What about you?" She had to try.

"Well, I like jogging, watching soccer because I'm not good at playing it, basketball, and all the sports you said." Griffin stopped. "Except dancing!" He rushed, turning red.

Claire grinned. "Why, what's wrong with dancing?"

"No…nothing, I just don't consider it to be my favorite sport."

Claire raised her eyebrow, and rolled her eyes.

Griffin grinned. "Oh come on, you know what I mean!"

Claire laughed. "Uh huh, sure!"

Griffin pretended to pout. Then he grew serious. "So what are you looking forward to?"

Claire tilted her head as she hung a Jones NY blazer on a hanger. "Um, hanging out at Massie's pool, and watching movies together I guess."

Griffin nodded. "Yeah."

Claire shook her head absent mindedly.

"Looks like you got a song stuck in your head."

"Yeah, I do," Claire was surprised at how he guessed, but didn't show it.

"Which one?"

Claire looked down. "Since you've been gone."

Griffin let out a small "oh," and looked down embarrassed. Suddenly, he felt the strong urge to hug Claire. He didn't know why, it was the most random thing to do, and he was sure he didn't like her…right?

As if hearing his thoughts, Claire cleared her throat. "I'm done packing, I'm going to check in with Massie, kay?"

"Uh, sure." Griffin nodded.

"So," she hesitated. "Uh, meet you downstairs."

Griffin nodded, watching her as she walked up to the door. "Claire!" He suddenly blurted. She turned around.

"Yeah?" She replied nervously.

Griffin widened his eyes. "Never mind. Sorry, my mistake."

Claire stood for one more second. _Does he like me? Oh God, no, no, no! _ Claire squirmed. "Kay."

Griffin gave a small wave and turned back to the fireplace, now alone.

"Damn it, Griff, you need to make an idiot out of yourself." He frowned. He knew he didn't like her, he was sure of it. _Maybe you're trying to help her. Maybe you're trying to make her happy in the most innocent way possible._ Griffin closed his eyes. He sure hoped so.

**A/N: People, this was a gigantic chapter, I better get a decent amount of reviews! Lol, anyways, I'd like to thank my two beta's Girly.X.Girl and mangalover16 for taking on the job, thanks girls (Girly.X.Girl takes care of this story and Growing Love, Growing Hatred, and mangalover16 takes care of Home Alone and Ready to Party, and all my one-shots! I'll try and split my new stories between them…just thought you should know who should get credit of beta work for which story…)! Check out my other stories, and please vote on my polls! Merci! And, constructive criticism and rave reviews appreciated, flames NOT accepted, and I'll update depending on the amount of reviews I get!**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Block Chalet, Aspen**

**First Room on the Left**

**December 19****th****, 2008**

**1:39PM**

Dylan was excited. She finally had Chris to herself! And better yet, she had him for fourteen days! She tried to look as hot as possible while rolling her three Louis Vuitton suitcases, and opened the door. Once they got inside, however, their jaws dropped.

"Holy shit," Chris said slowly.

The whole room was painted a soft blue, with white waves pasteled in. Everything in the room from the bed, to the wardrobes, the frame of the plasma TV above the fireplace was in matching colors.

Dylan examined the bathroom in satisfaction, making sure the Jacuzzi was England branded, the toiletries were all name brands, and the whole bathroom was clean.

Chris checked out the wardrobes as if he'd never seen one in his life, both of them were carved out of 100 oak wood, and had sections in them.

"Love it!" Dylan exclaimed giddily.

Chris nodded in agreement. "Check out the plasma. It'll be perfect for watching the England verses Germany soccer game this weekend!"

Dylan raised her eyebrow. "Is that all you want to do this weekend? Watch soccer?"

Chris looked at her strangely. "Um, no, I just wanted to catch the final match." He stared at her in a "what's-your-problem" way.

Dylan looked down in embarrassment. "Sorry. That was randomly spazzy. I was just, um, surprised; I thought you just wanted to watch the match…" She trailed off. _Good job, Miss. Marvelous! _Dylan scolded herself silently. _What a wonderful way to make your crush like you! Start spazzing out at him the first time you have him alone!_

Chris shrugged and smiled. "No worries. And I am looking forward to other stuff, like the movies, dinners, and parties Massie will have planned."

Dylan nodded. "Yeah, knowing Massie, she probably already has something planned for tonight."

Chris brightened. "You think she'll mind if we all go skiing some day? I heard the Aspen skiing hills are awesome!"

"No way!" Dylan exclaimed. "Me too!" She was silently wondering if she knew anyone besides Massie who'd been to the hills.

"From who?"

"Uh, Massie!" Dylan reddened.

"Cool. We should ask her tonight if we can plan something."

"Sure!" Dylan smiled. So he wasn't committing anything big to her or anything, but bringing up the idea together was a start!

Chris walked over to his Adidas suitcase, and started pulling out some shorts and t-shirts. He thrust them clumsily into the drawers of the wardrobes, and then started pulling out jeans and some sweaters.

Dylan walked over to her suitcases, following his lead, and started organizing her clothes in order of designer names, (Steve Madden, Gucci, Juicy Couture, Ralph Lauren…)

"Why do you that?" Chris asked as he watched her check one of her sweaters tags.

"Do what?" Dylan asked, widening her eyes.

"You know, organize you clothes in alphabetical order?"

Dylan shrugged. "I don't know, it's just a habit I've gotten into."

Chris snorted.

Dylan frowned. Why was he being so hard to get along with? Why couldn't he be like Derrick, who pretty much flirted with every girl he saw? She sighed and finished thrusting the last Victoria Secret bra into the third drawer.

Chris had finished packing, and threw his bag into the corner. "Hey, I'm going to hang out with Cam, I had to ask him something. I'll meet you downstairs, kay?"

"Sure," Dylan said, looking down

"Kay, um, see you!" Before she could answer, he was gone.

Dylan sighed. "I will be his girlfriend by the end of this trip!" She vowed. "And I'll do everything it takes."

**A/N: Hey people, I know this is short, but I'll update soon!! Lol, R&R, thanks! 3**


	11. Chapter 11

**The Block Chalet, Aspen**

**First Room on the Right**

**December 19****th****, 2008**

**1:39PM**

Kristen followed Kemp into the room, and gasped in amazement. True, she'd expected something fabulous, but this was simply out of this world!

The walls were painted soft beige, with the rest of the room matching, including the beds, wardrobes, lamps, fireplace, and frames.

"Whoa," Kemp breathed.

"Typical Massie." Kristen shook her head.

Kemp smiled. "We're going to have so much fun," he murmured, taking the petite blonde in his arms.

"Mhm," she said, her voice muffled. She broke away, grinning. "You don't kick, do you?"

"Kick?" Kemp said confused, staring at his shoes.

Kristen laughed. "Snoozing, Kemp, snoozing."

Kemp rolled his eyes and punched her arm gently. "Let's unpack."

Kristen rolled out a Louis Vuitton suitcase and started pulling out Juicy Couture sweats and Puma sweaters. Next, she pulled out numerous designer clothes she'd packed three nights ago, along with shoes, lingerie, and make up supplies.

"How much does your species pack?" Kemp asked in disbelief as he watched Kristen pull out yet another Ralph Lauren ¾ dress.

Kristen shrugged. "A different out fit for every day, a different shoe for every second day, although we alternate, and extra's just in case."

Kemp shook his head again. Half an hour later, they were all done unpacking, and sat down on the bed.

"What do you think Massie's going to have planned for us?" Kemp asked.

"Oh, I don't know." Kristen tilted her head. "Movies, parties, shopping trips, dinners, outings…the works."

Kemp smiled sweetly. "Whatever she has planned, it'll be great, especially with you."

Kristen blushed furiously, tucking locks of blonde hair behind her ear. Kemp squeezed her shoulder and got up.

"Come one. We should go now, the others would be done." He took her hand, and they walked out the door, side by side, heading downstairs to meet the others.

**A/N: Kay, so I know it was short, but remembers, after this, it's Cam, and then, the actual story continues! Lol, so I hope you enjoyed, R&R please! And just a heads up, please check out my new Clique story, my three new Harry Potter stories (make sure you review them all!), vote on my polls, and stay tuned for a special story about to be published by your two favorite Clique authors, mangalover16 and I! It'll take a while to publish, but we'll have it on the go soon, and between the two of us, the story will be very well written, and updated more often, so get ready for that! Merci! 3**


	12. Chapter 12

**The Block Chalet, Aspen**

**Middle Room on the First Floor**

**December 19****th****, 2008**

**1:58PM**

Cam sighed heavily, wondering if it was a mistake to have even come. He pulled his three Adidas suitcases to a stop and opened the door.

"Holy…" Cam stared in amazement at the room.

It was all painted a crisp autumn orange- maroon, with all the furniture in wood, and beds with matching covers. He had his own small bathroom, which was painted white and a walk in closet with some hangers and shelves. He also had a plasma TV and a warm fireplace, a window that had ski hills for view, and plants around the room.

After a few minutes of admiring his room, he snapped out of it and began unpacking.

_Claire…_Throughout the day, that name kept echoing in the back of his mind, like the chorus of one's favorite song.

_What was I thinking when I gave her up? Just for finding about Nikki? It was my fault, in a way, for not mentioning her to Claire…it was like an unwritten rule for couples: tell your partner everything…but nooo, I had to be a shit ass and act like a jerk…_

Cam grabbed a pair of shorts from Nike, and thrust them on top of one of the shelves.

_And what's Griffin doing with her now? Is it not obvious that I still like her? Isn't a best friend supposed to notice these kinds of things? Did he like her? Did she like him back? What were they doing at this very moment?_

Cam widened his eyes at the thought of her soft sweet lips touching his…

_Well, whatever it takes…whatever, I'll get her back. And I'll do it in a major act, to prove to her that I'm sorry for putting her through this…_

After putting everything in the closet, Cam quickly grabbed a Hershey Kiss chocolate from the chocolate bowl on the side table. Sucking on the creamy candy, he thought, what could he do to get Claire back? Who would want to help him? Who could he talk to?

Cam sighed. All he knew, was he wanted something he couldn't have right now. But he was going to get it.

**A/N: OK, so this was a really short chapter, I know! But still, the next chapter, I'll actually continue with the story and everyone else, not just the couples separately. Anyways, check out my profile page, I've changed it, and read the announcements of the week, because they're important! R&R, merci! 3**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey people, here's a new chapter by hpdrfan1! Lol, please R&R or PM with some ideas of what to do, and what couple to feature next! Merci!**

**The Block Chalet, Aspen**

**Kitchen**

**December 19****th****, 2008**

**2:06PM**

Massie smoothed down her glossy brunette bob, and applied another coat of sugar cookies Glossip Girl before clearing her throat.

Alicia and Josh were smiling at each other, talking about Josh's little sister. Dylan was munching enthusiastically on a Hershey chocolate bar, offering some to Chris, who politely declined, and turned to Cam to talk about soccer. Kristen and Kemp were holding hands in the corner, Kemp running his hand through her blonde hair, and Claire and Griffin were having a polite conversation of the surfing areas in Florida.

Massie tilted her head in patience until everyone had quieted down, and all attention was on her.

"So, how do like you rooms?" Massie smiled.

"Awesome!" Chris exclaimed.

"Hell yeah, it rocked!" Derrick exclaimed. Everyone turned around, seeing him come out of the bathroom.

Massie giggled.

"I don't know how you do it, Mass, but they were ah-mazing!" Alicia smiled.

Derrick took Massie's hand. "What's on the agenda now?"

Massie thought. "Well, I can show you the rest of the place. After, we can go out for dinner, and see the town or something."

"Good idea." Josh nodded.

"Yo, I heard Aspen had some good places downtown." Kemp added.

Claire giggled. "Mass, remember when we came for the holidays? Your Mom had dropped us and Todd at some jewelry store?"

Massie burst out laughing. "Rat face!" The girls laughed hard for a few minutes, leaving the others looking amused but confused.

"Er…" Dylan raised her eyebrows.

Claire wiped her eyes. "Todd was going crazy in the store, and started grabbing this huge pearl necklace from the booths, and this scrawny four foot man with a rat like face started yelling at him."

Massie smiled. "Yeah, and we all started laughing, the guy started turning red. It was hilarious!"

Derrick snorted.

Cam's heart sank. _She's so pretty when she laughs. God, she's adorable…if only…_he sighed and shook away the feeling.

"Anyways," Kristen exchanged a weird look with Derrick. "Show us the place!"

"Yeah!" Whined Alicia.

Massie rolled her eyes. "Follow." She walked out of the kitchen, and into the roomy hallway. She opened a door that led to a long spiral staircase. They climbed down, and entered a huge one acre basement.

"Wow!" Kemp breathed.

"Sick!" Chris high fived Cam.

Half of the basement had the same setting as the upstairs living room, with the plasma TV and fireplace. It also had a giant music player, with a stack of CD's and DVD's in the corner. Then, on the left, through a set of glass doors, you could see a giant fitness center and spa. They raced in, and saw a huge swimming pool, a Jacuzzi, a fitness center, a mini spa, and a drink booth.

"Massie…" Derrick widened his eyes.

Claire and Kristen raced over to the pool to check out the water. Alicia smiled in satisfaction at the mini spa, Dylan dipped her fingers into the hot Jacuzzi, and the boys admired the fitness center.

"Check it out." Massie passed a closet full of towels and extra bathing suits, and reached the left wall near the pool, which had some buttons and switches. "You can control the temperature of the room, the music, and the pool and Jacuzzi."

She pushed a blue button and the pool stared creating waves.

"Sweet!" Dylan squealed.

Griffin faced Massie. "We are so spending a lot of time here."

Massie nodded. "I know. I've already stocked the booth with some 'drinks'. She winked at Derrick, who blushed.

"Come on." Massie switched off the lights and waves setting, and climbed back up the stairs. They were back onto the main floor.

"What's that room?" Cam pointed to a slightly open door.

"Oh," Massie swung open the door. It revealed a huge room, with a double platform TV covering the whole wall. On the other side, three laptops stood organized on a wide table, with a fireplace in the corner.

Josh raced to a closet by the platform TV, and opened it. He started pulling out some video games.

"Nice!" The boys exclaimed, checking out the games.

"Um," Alicia raised her eyebrow towards Massie.

Massie shrugged. "Don't worry, it's only to entertain the boys." She pointed to the laptops. "While they're racing animated cars, we'll be online shopping at Gucci!"

Kristen air clapped.

"You guys have seen the first floor. Besides the rooms, there are two main bathrooms, and two coat closets in the middle that are currently being used to store some boxes."

"Nice." Josh smiled.

Claire stretched her arms. "Let's go out." She checked her Dior watch. "It's around 3:30PM, we can be there by four, four fifteen, check out the place, and have dinner at around six."

"I like that idea." Cam agreed quickly.

Claire glanced at him, and quickly regretted making DEC (direct eye contact).

Cam reddened and cleared his throat.

"Um, good idea Claire." Kemp said quickly, seeing the tension.

Claire shrugged and looked at Massie.

"Yeah," she said slowly, looking at Derrick who raised his shoulders.

"OK, we'll check out some places. There's this great Italian place I know…" Alicia continued. After planning their evening, they grabbed their coats and purses (or in the guys case, wallets) and stepped out.

"Ahh…" Chris breathed, inhaling the cool fresh air.

"Check out the view!" Griffin said. They all looked where he had pointed, and gazed in silence at the ski slopes in the distance, the forest near by.

Massie used the key her Dad had given her to open the garage, and revealed three convertibles.

"Oh, this is too cool." Kristen shook her head.

Massie smirked. "I'll drive this one," she indicated to the fiery red car, "with Derrick, Claire and Dylan. Josh, you can take the navy car with Leesh, Kristen, Kemp. Griffin, you and Chris can take the black car."

They all nodded as Massie threw two separate keys to Josh and Griffin.

"Let's go!" Alicia exclaimed.

**A/N: OK, pretty decent chapter :) Well, just to give you guy's a heads up, me and mangalover16 are getting ready to co-author a story! So, basically, get ready for an AWESOME clique story coming from your two favorite clique authors! And, also stay tuned for an HP fanfic by Morning.XX and I, it'll be great! 3 please check out my three polls, and all my other stories, thanks! And, just to let you all know, the coming chapter will feature everyone in their separate rides, and their downtown trip. I'm kind of confused about what I should do now…what couple should I concentrate on, and what should I plan for the days? I have fourteen different things to plan for the trip, and I can't do it alone! Please R&R, my faithful readers! Lol, and just to cut this AN short, check out my announcements of the week on my profile!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Route 863, Aspen**

**Left lane**

**December 19****th****, 2008**

**2:19PM**

Massie shook some strands of hair out of her eyes, before glancing quickly at her side. Derrick was examining her every move, making her feel very uncomfortable.

"So," she said loudly.

In the back, Dylan and Claire were whispering very quickly, but stopped suddenly.

_What are they whispering about that I don't know of?_ Massie thought to herself. "What'ya guys talking about?" She tried to sound casual.

"Nothing," Dylan said quickly.

Massie raised her eyebrow, and then turned to Derrick. "What music do you like?"

"Anything," shrugged Derrick.

"No, seriously? Country, rock, pop, jazz?"

"Jazz?" Derrick wrinkled his nose in distaste.

"OK, OK…" Massie rolled her eyes. She played with the tuner before stopping to a "Hot 89.9" station.

_"I got my sights set on you, and I'm ready aim,"_

"Ew, Miley?" Dylan frowned. "Ugh, my Mom had her on the Daily Grind last week, she was a total fake!"

Massie sighed. She played again until she found a new station

_"No one, no one, no one, can get in the way of what I feel for you, no one…"_

"Alicia Keys?" Claire guessed.

Massie nodded.

"So where are we going to go?" Derrick asked.

"Well, we could check out the mall," Massie suggested. It was the one place she felt comfortable with her every move; she was the queen of shopping.

"Cool," Derrick nodded. "Me and my boys can hit the games store, or we can get some capps,"

_His boys,_ Massie beamed. _A true alpha! _Massie smiled. "And me and my girls will hit the AE," she teased.

Derrick punched her lightly on the arm.

Back in the back, Claire and Dylan were having an intense conversation.

"…but he wasn't even showing any interest!" Dylan argued.

"Well, I'm sure he just wasn't getting the hints. I mean, Cam doesn't even miss me!"

Dylan snorted. "Are you kidding me? Did you even see the envious glances he kept giving Griffin?"

"No," Claire confessed, "but I didn't exactly see him try to even get me back. I mean, I want him sooo bad, but maybe…"

"Maybe what?" Dylan urged.

"Maybe I'm spending to much time missing him to have fun here." Claire said quickly.

"That wasn't what you were going to say," mumbled Dylan.

Claire shrugged and turned away. For the rest of the ride, Claire and Dylan rested in uncomfortable silence, while Massie and Derrick were in the middle of a conversation of Gucci's new purse line.

**A/N: I know, short chapter, I'll admit it! But c'mon, I posted three long stuff two days ago, so ha! And, I've been super busy with homework…I'll try and update a.s.a.p, though, but for now, please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Route 863, Aspen**

**Left lane**

**December 19****th****, 2008**

**2:19PM**

"Yo, nice ride!" Chris laughed. He and Griffin were riding in one of Massie's BMW's, and it was turning out to be one of the best rides ever.

"I know," Griffin replied, grinning. "Man, I wish my sister could see me cruising in this. Then, maybe she wouldn't take me for such a nerd."

Chris snorted. "You? A nerd?"

"Shut up," Griffin threw him a fake-annoyed glance.

"So," Chris trailed off.

"So?" Griffin raised his eyebrow.

"What's going on with you and Claire?"

Griffin braked the car so abruptly, he and Chris were lunched forward.

"Whoa! Man!" Chris yelled. "You nearly killed us!"

"What do you mean, what's going on with me and Claire?" Griffin demanded, starting the car again.

"Iunno," Chris shrugged cautiously. "It just seems like you really like her or something."

"I do," Griffin said firmly. "As a _friend!"_

"Ah," Chris said softly. "The old 'she's just my friend' word. Doesn't work man. Sorry."

"Whatever," Griffin threw him a dirty look. "It's not like she likes me anyways." He mumbled.

"What?" Chris perked up. "So you do like her!"

"No!" Griffin groaned. "I'm just saying that even if I did, which I don't, it wouldn't matter, cause she doesn't exactly like me. I mean, she still likes Cam, right?"

"I don't know," Chris shrugged. "She seemed happy with you."

Griffin shrugged. "What about you and Dyl?" He shot.

"What?" Chris laughed. "That's insane!"

"Why is that?"

"Dude, you don't actually think I like Dylan, do you?"

"I don't think so…" Griffin shrugged. "But she does seem to like you."

Chris raised his eyebrow. "I don't think so. She hasn't shown any signs or whatever other crap girls do…"

"Maybe it's just you who doesn't see it. I mean, c'mon, she's always staring at you!"

"No." Chris shook his head firmly. "I mean, don't get me wrong, there's nothing wrong with her, it's just that…well, I don't know. She's just not a guys type. Or my type, at least."

They drove the rest of the ride in silence, both of them with different thoughts on their mind.

_Dylan does not like me! C'mon…honestly, she doesn't expect me to like her! I just can't think of her as anything else but a friend…_

_Oh God…maybe I do like Claire…no! That's BS, c'mon…and she probably doesn't even like me…_

**A/N: Argh! I know! Long time, no update. But people, I've been busy! And I know you all also hate the short chapter, but I'm posting another one sometime this week…it'll be about Alicia, Josh, Kemp, and Kristen, of course. I have a question, though…who should Claire end up with?! Griffin or Cam? I know I've always been with Claire and Cam; they're my favorite couple ever! But in this story…it just seems like Cam is so different…and Griffin really likes Claire! Please R&R with your opinions, and check out my profile! Merci beaucoup!**


	16. Chapter 16

Route 863, Aspen

**A/N: OMG, I cannot believe I forgot about Cam!! I'm SOOO sorry, especially to all you Cam fans. Well, mistake cannot be undone, but for the story's sake, please just pretend Cam was with Griffin and Chris. Pretty please with a cherry on top?**

**Route 863, Aspen**

**Left lane**

**December 19****th****, 2008**

**2:19PM**

Alicia gazed at Josh admiringly, loving the fact that his NYY cap was tilted downwards a slight angle, showing his dark brown hair blowing in the breeze of the heat from the car.

Josh turned and saw her stare, and winked right back, causing her to blush.

"Eh ma Gawd, I cannot believe Teen Vogue has declared Burberry in again," Kristen complained. "And Elle is opposing. Must we decide our loyalties now?" She asked dramatically, causing Kemp to laugh well naturedly and put his arm around her shoulder.

"I'm sure you'll look good either way."

Kristen blushed and giggled. "Thanks,"

"Aww," Alicia whispered. "Cuh-ute!"

"You're cuter," Josh overheard her. Once again, Alicia blushed. Was the whole ride going to be the boys complementing the girls, and the girls blushing furiously with no comebacks? Not if Alicia was in charge.

"Whatevs. I'm so sticking with Elle. Last time, Teen Vogue declared Hollister cool, and the next thing you know, Ashlee Simpson totally dissed Hollister's CEO. Not going through that again."

Kristen nodded in agreement. "I guess I'll stick with Elle because it's definitely more fashionable. Plus, Cosmo Girl said Burberry is out too."

"Is fashion all you girls talk about?" Josh teased, pretending to be bored.

Alicia smacked him playfully on his forearm, at the mark where his tee ended, and his developed muscles began. "Hey, don't complain. It's the only reason you got an 'all that' girlfriend."

"True," Josh sighed. "Watch all those BOCD singles crawl up."

Alicia laughed. Could he get any haw-ter?

"Hey," Kemp said from the back. "What's going on with Claire, Cam, and Griffin?"

They stood quiet.

"Cam really wants Claire back." Josh finally said.

"What?" Alicia's jaw dropped open. "Seriously? Because Claire has been mourning over him since he broke up with her!"

"Wrong-o!" Kristen shook her head.

"What?" Alicia asked, frowning. Wasn't Claire depressed about him? Or was their some new secret she didn't know about…?

"Claire's somewhat mad at him. Who blames her? He completely took advantage of her, brought her to misery…she misses him but decided to take a break from him. A permanent break." Kristen nodded, satisfied with Claire's decision.

"Harsh, man." Josh shook his head. "Cam's been depressed all year."

"So?" Kemp frowned. "He hurt Claire. He deserves it!"

"And what about Griffin?" Alicia interrupted quickly, brushing her bangs aside as Josh swerved into the right lane.

"I'm pretty sure he likes her." Kristen sighed. "Just what Claire needs. More boy issues."

"Well, I think Claire and him would be a good couple." Josh looked away from the wheel for a second.

Alicia bit her lip. This would mean…was she the only one who didn't know about Claire's new decision? Some gossip reporter she was. Hopefully, it wouldn't cost any Gossip Points.

"Whoa, Griffin…does he really like Claire? We could be getting this all wrong. Remember, Griffin and Claire are good friends now. Maybe it's all a mis-understanding." Kemp said.

"Who knows?" Kristen shrugged. "I just hope Claire won't get hurt again."

They all nodded.

"So," Josh said, changing the subject. "What should we do at the mall?"

"I need a new sweater, man. My sisters cat totally clawed mine apart!" Kemp complained. "She as vicious as my sister, I swear to God…"

Kristen giggled. "But aren't you the Knight in shining armor who's supposed to fend off the mighty beast?"

"Do I have to?" He joked.

And they all laughed, continuing the ride, as if the conversation had not even been brought up.

_But why?_ Alicia had to ask herself _did I not know about this? And why is everyone worrying about Kuh-laire? Shouldn't they all be gossiping about what an ah-mazing couple she and Josh were?_ Alicia sighed secretly, wishing the car ride to go faster. She just wanted things to go _her_ way. Was that too much to ask for?

**A/N: Voila! And once again, sorry about forgetting Cam! Please check out my forum, and now, time for you to press that little purple 'Go' button!**


	17. Chapter 17

Route 863, Aspen

**A/N: Sorry about not updating in a while…I've been really busy, and I've been concentrating on some other stories these days…but never fear! This is one of my favorite stories, I'll still keep updating! And as a small treat to my faithful readers, here is a nice long chapter!!**

**Route 863, Aspen**

**Left lane**

**December 19****th****, 2008**

**2:31PM**

Massie Block stepped out of the car, and handed her keys to a robot-controlled key safe-keeper.

"It's too bad they don't actually have parking valets anymore," she complained, her voice echoing in the underground parking lot. She collected her change, and turned back to Derrick, Dylan, and Claire.

"Where are the others?" Dylan checked her watch. "They were right behind us."

Almost as if on cue, the other two cars pulled into the parking lot next to Massie's and across.

"He-ey," Kristen sauntered over. "Fun ride!" She winked at Kemp, who grinned back.

Alicia and Josh came up with Chris, Griffin, and Cam, Cam who looked quickly over to Claire, who was chatting with Derrick.

"OK, so why don't us girls do some shopping and you guys can do whatever it is guys do," Massie shrugged.

Derrick nodded, putting his hand around her shoulder. "Yeah, us 'boys' can check out the new Adidas sneakers Westchester Live has been raving about,"

Massie nodded, approving the brand name. "Ok, we'll meet you at the right entrance of the food court in…" she checked her watch and mentally calculated an appropriate time. "Say 4:45 PM?"

"Sounds good," Josh nodded, rubbing his stomach. "Then we can get something to eat, please!"

Alicia giggled. _How ah-dorable is that?_

"Got it." The girls broke apart from the boys and linked arms. "Let's check out Talbots," Kristen suggested.

"Then Gucci!" Claire added, smiling.

"And don't forget Elizabeth Arden, Ralph Lauren, and Maricanno's!" Alicia put in.

"And we have to get some good shoes from somewhere!" Dylan added. "Mine are so out!"

"Done, done, and done!" Massie said proudly, watching the boys jog over to the entrance. After they'd entered, the girls started walking.

"This may be the only G.L.U private time we get in a few days, so let's spend it wisely!" Massie winked.

The girls giggled and walked in.

- - -

"Dude!" Chris exclaimed as he caught a basketball at last minute thrown from Kemp. "You could've broken the glass!"

Kemp shrugged.

"Yo," Chris turned to see Derrick, Josh, and Cam walk towards them. Josh and Derrick were holding bags with the Adidas X-45 sneakers they'd bought; Cam was empty handed.

"What did you guys get?" Derrick inquired, his eyes falling upon a soccer ball.

"Uh, Kemp has found those mini ball hoop sets," Griffin rolled his eyes, "I haven't found anything."

"Yeah," Chris complained. "I already have everything."

Josh shrugged. "I'm hungry." He commented randomly.

Cam stifled a yawn. "We could check out those new skateboards at Star Athletes." He suggested.

"Sure," Derrick nodded. "And I definitely need to get a new iPod."

"Or we could get something to eat." Josh suggested.

Griffin stretched. "I'm all for the skateboards. My Dad just got this mini-skateboard park installed for my brothers and I. We can try it out when we get back."

"Sweet!" Kemp exclaimed, high-fiving Cam.

"We could get something to eat!" Josh repeated, slightly irritated.

"Hey, do you think Massie would have the new X-Rangers video game?" Kemp asked suddenly.

"Nah," Derrick shook his head. "It came out last week; she hasn't been here for almost a year."

"We're getting it." Kemp said firmly.

"Fine," Derrick shrugged.

"Dude!" Josh exclaimed.

"What?" The guys frowned.

"I'm hungry!" He whined.

They all rolled their eyes. Besides them, a small kid with a small spider-man was gazing admirably at some Puma Jock sneakers.

"We're supposed to have food with the girls," Kemp reminded.

"Yeah, well can we at least grab some doughnuts or something?" Josh pleaded, rubbing his empty stomach. He checked his watch. "It's only 3:00 PM. We'll have an hour and forty five minutes left!"

Griffin sighed. "Fine, I'm kind of thirsty too."

The boys trudged out of the store, and headed towards Starbucks, each with different thoughts…as usual.

_Finally some food!_

_I miss Claire!_

_Maybe I should grab a croissant for Kristen…_

_Does Block like French Vanilla or Butterscotch ripple coffee? Or would she prefer a cappuccino? _

_Is Griffin serious? Does Dylan really like me?! _

_Maybe it's true…maybe I _do _like Claire…and what about Cam?_

Claire checked the price tag of the Christian Dior shades while she and Dylan waited outside the changing rooms for Massie, Kristen, and Alicia to come out in their first round of dresses.

"69.00?" She exclaimed incredulously. She now had access to some of the money she'd earned on Dial L for Loser (granted a lot of convincing to her Mom from Massie) but still, who paid _69.00_ for a pair of shades?

"What?" Dylan asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Nothing," she replied quickly. "So how're you going to get Chris to like you?" Claire asked, changing the subject.

Dylan's shoulders sagged. "I don't know," she sighed. "He doesn't even like me! And how awkward is this; we'll be sleeping together!"

Claire shook her head in sympathy. "Well, I have to sleep with Griffin," Claire shrugged.

Dylan sighed. "I guess…hey!" She brightened. "You could talk to him and make it work!"

"Griffin?" Claire exclaimed in shock.

"Argh, no, Chris! You're good with stuff like this! Just push him in the right direction."

Claire bit her lip. "I don't know…"

"Please," Dylan pleaded. "He trusts you! They all do!"

Claire thought for a second then rolled her eyes. "Fine!"

"Thank you!" Dylan squealed, and gave her friend a tight bear hug. Just then, Kristen and Massie burst out of the changing rooms.

"Ta daa!" Kristen did a little twirl, showing off her Agouti Sport pale blue evening dress, with the flair cut at the bottom, tightening at the middle, and then slipping into a v-neck at the top, while Massie striked a pose in her stunning red Sallie Maraca dress, similar in style as Kristen's with a J-crew neck instead.

"Eh ma Gawd!" Dylan exclaimed. "Love, love, and love!" She admired the dresses.

"You two look ah-bsolutely fabulous!" Claire gushed with envy.

"Thanks," they replied in unison, smiling.

"Do you think Kemp would like it?" Kristen twirled her long blonde hair.

"Of course, dah-ling!" Dylan waved her hand. "He'll experience love at first sight all over again!"

Kristen giggled-blushed, while Massie cleared her throat.

"Love times ten, Mass!" Dylan added.

"Rate us!" Kristen clapped excitingly.

Dylan crinkled her freshly waxed eyebrows. "Kristen, 9.6, Massie, 9.7."

The two looked satisfied with their rates. "Kuh-laire?" Massie asked, turning to the petite blonde.

"K, 9.7, Massie, 9.8!"

"Guys!" The four turned to see Alicia step out of the changing rooms in a Ralph Lauren white cami dress with the turtle neck-top that slipped into flair at the bottom.

"Eh ma Gawd," Kristen breathed. "Ah-dorable, Leesh!" They all nodded in agreement.

"I want to try a dress!" Claire jumped up, admiring the white fabric of Alicia's dress.

"Me too," Dylan decided.

Claire walked over to the rack the other three got their dresses from, and immediately spotted a beautiful turquoise sun flair dress, but as she saw the bold printed numbers 369.00, she immediately dropped it.

"Kuh-laire, no money issues!" Massie snapped. "I'll pay."

Claire widened her eyes. "It's 369.00, Mass! I wouldn't expect even _you_ to pay for that!"

Alicia giggled in her palm, causing Massie's lip to twitch. "Kuh-laire, remember that plaited mini-skirt I gave you last year?"

Claire frowned. "Oh!" She suddenly blurted. "Yeah. Why?"

Massie rolled her eyes. "That was worth six hundred some dollars."

Claire's eyes widened even further. "Eh ma Gawd, are you serious?! But that was the hand me down you said you didn't wear!"

Massie rolled her eyes again. "Um, Claire, you have _got_ to stop acting this way about money. Seriously, your Christmas present is worth four thousand dollars!"

Claire's cheeks burned. It was obvious that her Christmas present was going to be worthless to Massie, since her budget for each present was two hundred max.

"Kay, well…thanks." Claire smiled gratefully and slipped into the change rooms with the dress.

In five minutes, she came out.

"Take it off." Massie demanded.

"What?" Claire replied, surprised. "Why?" She asked.

"Because, it's too cute to pass up. We're buying it, and leaving. To the next store that is."

Claire nodded, beaming.

The girls walked out, their arms linked, and entered another designer store. Massie greeted the familiar 'leather meets cotton' smell, and immediately headed towards the 'new arrivals' section. The other four followed.

"OK," Massie declared, while surfing threw some skinny jeans. "First thing's first. We each have a dilemma, and we're going to help each other solve it. Starting with the most important."

They all looked over to Claire, who kept on nodding until she realized that they were all looking at her.

"Me?" She asked incredulously. "Um, no! What about Dylan?" She tilted her head to the redhead. "She needs to find a way to score Chris ay-sap!"

Massie shook her head, smirking. "And _you _need to set your torn heart straight. Cam misses you terribly, and Griffin is starting to get a crush on you."

Claire opened her mouth to protest, but was cut off.

"Oh, puh-lease, don't bother denying it, even the boys are pressuring Griffin about it! So anyways, you're in a lucky enough position to have your pick. Who do you like better?" Massie placed her freshly manicured hands on her hip and tapped her foot.

"I…"

Alicia raised her eyebrow, eager for the fresh gossip. Kristen, sensing Claire's insecurity, rushed to the rescue.

"Um, I have a suggestion," she said boldly. They all looked expectantly at her. "Why don't we give C a few days to see what kind of person Griffin is, and how Cam changed, and _then _decide who she'd prefer. We can't expect her to choose without knowing what they're like now."

Massie pursed her lips, the girls were silent. Kristen and Claire bit their lips.

"I like it." Massie said finally. Kristen exhaled.

"But!" Claire stood straight. "You have to tell us your decision Sunday. In two days, basically."

Claire shrugged. "Fine."

"Me!" Dylan stood up straight. "I need to score Chris before Wednesday!"

"Why Wednesday?" Alicia frowned.

Dylan shrugged, just as a salesperson rushed by in a navy blue Gucci business suit, carrying a clipboard with papers flying about. "It's just a personal goal." She shrugged.

"Fine," Massie crinkled her professionally salon waxed brows in concentration. "Well, we're obviously going to have to think of some ways to show him you're 'number one'!"

Dylan nodded, beaming. "Number one!" She burped, causing the girls to snicker in their palms.

"I'll get Derrick to talk to him," Massie promised.

"Thanks," Dylan smiled.

"The rest of us are fine." Alicia commented.

Kristen nodded in agreement.

"Ah-greed," Massie nodded, grabbing a pair of True Religion jeans of the rack. She glanced at her crystal encrusted watch and looked up. "It's 3:00 PM, we have an hour and forty five minutes left. Let's get some serious shopping done!" She exclaimed.

"Done!" Grinned Claire

"Done."

"Done."

"And done."

**A/N: There you go! A nice eight page chapter for you all to enjoy, read, and **_**review**_**! Hope you all liked it, and give some credit to Girly.X.Girl for beta-ing this story, and please, PLEASE check out my forums, and other stories! And I know if you're reading this, you're probably into Clique FanFic's and forums, but I have no posts whatsoever on my Harry Potter forum, and my HP stories have barely any reviews, so I'd appreciate it if you could get involved in some of those too! No pressure. And now time for you to press that small purple 'Go' button! (Any suggestions are welcome.)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Aspen Shopping Centrum, Aspen**

**Food Court**

**December 19****th****, 2008**

**4:39PM**

Massie stretched out her hands to admire her new manicure, and then glanced at her watch. "Where are they?" She bit her lip. "It's nearly time for them to meet us."

After having the serious discussion on their relationships, the PC decided to let loose and have some serious G.L.U time shopping together at one of their favorite malls. For the rest of their hour and a half, they'd shopped at numerous designer stores, buying shoes, new iPods, bathing suits, dresses, clothes, lingerie, toiletries, and more.

Claire craned her neck. _OK, simple way to choose…if I see Cam's black hair in the crowd first, I'll choose him, and if I see Griffin's dark brown hair first, I'll choose Griffin…_

Dylan sighed, tying her unruly red curls back into a loose French bun. "I'm starved." She complained.

"Yeah, I think we all are," Kristen joked.

Alicia rolled her eyes. "Oh!" She blurted. "Their they are!"

The girls spun around to follow her pointed finger, and saw the crowd of six heading their way.

Claire stomped her foot in frustration as they walked over. It was Kemp's hair she'd seen first! She sighed as the boys arrived right in front of them.

"He-ey," Massie smiled at Derrick, batting her long Maybeline lashes.

"Hey," Derrick grinned, kissing her softly on the lips. Massie blushed, tucking a lock of her glossy bob behind her ears.

"What did you guys do?" Kemp asked, hugging Kristen.

"Shopped," Alicia shrugged, causing Josh to chuckle.

"Hey," Griffin muttered shyly to Claire who walked over to him.

"Hey," she said softly, smiling timidly. Cam, thankfully, missed their little flirtatious exchange, Griffin had noticed, since he was tying his shoelace…_but it won't be long till he finds out you like her, _warned a small voice in the back of his head. He shook it away.

"So can we please get something to eat?" Dylan asked hopefully.

Josh snickered, noticing the same signs of hunger.

"Yeah," Derrick nodded, rolling his eyes. "What do you want to eat, ladies?" Massie blushed at his politeness. Yet again, he was proving to be the epitome of perfect.

"I don't know," Kristen shrugged…I'm sort of in the mood for…pizza, maybe?"

"Me too!" Kemp nodded quickly.

"What about tacos or something else Mexican?" Claire suggested.

"Italian?" Alicia asked, receiving an enthusiastic nod from Josh. She giggled.

"Erm…" Derrick but his lip. "Well…" He looked at Massie.

"Doesn't matter, as long as its food," Dylan sighed irritably.

Chris shuffled his feet. _God, what if Griffin's right…what if Dyl DOES like me? Do I even like her more then a friend? Argh…_

"Well, obviously we're not going to a restaurant. Let's just have something in the food court?" Massie suggested.

"Great idea!" Derrick smiled.

Alicia gave Massie the 'what-are-you-thinking-the-food-court-has-so-many-carbs!' look. Massie responded with an 'I-know-but-we-can-burn-of-the-calories-tomorrow-in-my-indoor-gym!' look.

They all agreed, and Kemp, Kristen, Chris, and Dylan headed for pizza, Claire, Griffin, Massie, Cam, and Derrick headed for Mexican, and Josh and Alicia were left alone to go for Italian.

--

"Ah," Derrick inhaled the taco he passed on to Claire. "Smells good!"

"Mhm," Massie agreed, digging in to her quesadilla. "Sucks to be the others, eating boring pizza and Italian!"

Griffin laughed.

"So," Derrick said as he grabbed the last taco off the tray and joined the others in the booth. "Any major plans for the trip, Block?"

Massie ah-dored his brilliant idea of her name. 'Block.' So much cooler then just Massie, or Mass… "Well," she beamed proudly, "I've been able, with the help of a few 'relations', to get us all tickets to the Bona Via party on the 26th."

"Whoa!" Cam exclaimed, "Isn't that the party Mischa Barton is hosting?"

"Yup," Massie nodded proudly. "Of course, she'll be inviting more of her 'paparazzi targeted' friends too. We'll be meeting Ashlee Simpson, Hilary Duff, J.T…" Massie shrugged as if it was no big deal.

"I can't wait!" Claire squealed.

"Me either," Griffin and Cam responded quickly in unison. They both glared at each other, and Claire fumbled to get some water, her face red.

"Erm…" Massie twisted an elastic on her wrist. "We could go skiing, I guess. Daddy just got us Platinum Gold membership to the Chalet."

"Nice," Cam nodded.

Derrick tore a piece of grilled chicken and munched on the edge. "I definitely want to get some snowboarding squeezed in our trip."

"Done," Massie said automatically.

Derrick chuckled.

"Hey," Griffin said, checking his watch, "we should meet the others now. I'm tired as Hell, we've been on our feet the whole day."

Claire nodded in agreement, so the five discarded their leftovers and walked over to the others.

--

"I love pizza," Dylan sighed as she bit into her quad topping pizza.

"You love food, period." Kristen joked, sprinkling some parmesan onto her pepperoni pizza, then passing it on to Chris.

"Ha-ha," Dylan replied sarcastically.

"Dude," Chris exclaimed, peeling off the thin layer of oozing cheese, "they added vegetables underneath the Hawaiian! I thought Hawaiian pizza was meat only!"

Dylan giggled. "No, silly!" She batted her lashes. "They put the zucchini and other grilled/sautéed stuff underneath for flavour."

"Oh," Chris mumbled.

"So," Kemp put his arm around Kristen, "I hope we'll get some skiing done."

"We will," Kristen replied. "Mass already booked a weekend at the Winter Chalet."

"Nice," Chris nodded.

"Hey," Dylan perked. "What's going on with Leesh, Kris?"

"What about her?" Kristen frowned. As far as she knew, Alicia was fine…there were no problems with Josh and her, and no one was mad at her…right?

"Nothing, as far as I know…she just seemed a little moody while we were shopping." Dylan responded with a shrug, taking another gluttonous bite out of her pizza.

Kristen shrugged. "Whatevs. This trip, we're having NO fights!" She said determinedly.

Kemp rolled his eyes and lightly shoved Kristen. "When do we want fights?"

"Never," Kirsten giggled, wiping her hands. "Come one. We should go."

"Wait up!" Chris exclaimed, hurrying to finish his pizza. He stuffed the leftover bite in his mouth, and ran up to others, and together, the four joined the others.

--

"Ah," Josh twirled his fork playfully into his Fettuccini pasta and inhaled the garlic and pesto seasoning. "Italian was a great choice," he smiled.

Alicia blushed. God, it was so cute the way he smiled, and made his dimple near the top left of his cheek crinkle. She took a bite out of her Italian sausage from her pasta.

"Well…" Josh grinned.

"Well what?" Alicia asked, confused, but playfully.

"Aren't you going to rant and rave about how excited you are to spending the next week and a half, day and night, with moi?"

"Well, Mr. Hotz," Alicia rolled her eyes, "I was expecting the same from you!" Although she was portraying her confident Spanish beauty side, inside, she was feeling the giddiness of an LBR. Her ah-dorable boyfriend was beyond excited to be spending the week and a half with her! Not that he shouldn't be…but still.

Josh sighed. "I've been defeated." He said sadly.

Alicia giggled. "Will a kiss for my Knight in shining armor make him feel better?"

"Yes," Josh sat up straight.

Alicia bit her lip to stop her from laughing aloud, and softly leaned in to meet his lips. Touchdown. She dimmed her eyes shut, and anjoyed her few minutes of snog-age time with his soft lips, the way he took control of their kiss in such a masculine way, and fished his tongue through hers…then he broke away.

"I think it's time for us to meet the others," he whispered, his eyes still closed.

**A/N: Er, somewhat filler, I know…I just felt like adding that in…and I had this major writer's 'un'-block (opposite of writer's block! Lol) where I had a whole bunch of ideas flowing…I had to get going, ;P Lol, ah well, doesn't matter…next up, they all settle down, and first night sleeping with each other!! Exciting, no? ha-ha, anyways, please do review, starting with pressing that little purple 'Go' button! And read below of you're one of my frequent readers…**

**I am the moderator of a forum called 'CliqueEverything' (there's another forum called Clique Everything, but that has a space in the middle, don't get confused!) and I'd appreciate if you could add to some topics, as well as join our roleplay, which the deadline for you to be an official member is May 7****th****. Please join.**

**On the topic of forums, if you're a HARRY POTTER fan, you will add to some topics in my HP forum, as well as create some new topics…I have no posts on my HP forum, which is tragic…and would appreciate it of someone could add.**

**Please check out all my other stories and review them. That's a regular announcement…and now. I must be boring you…so review!!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N : Oh my Gaaaaaaawd! Guys, my ultimate sorry! I know I haven't posted in…**_**months!! **_**But I swear it's totally not my fault! My Mom has evilly decided to block the internet, and I haven't had access to FF in ages, except when I snuck on at friends' or when she was in the shower…but even then, I only had enough time to post small talk on my forums. And you can ask 'live-life-on-the-edge' about my Mom, she'll tell ya!! Lol! Anyways, veeeeery sorry about not posting ANY stories, but I'll try and change that! **

**The Block Chalet, Aspen**

**Main Kitchen**

**December 19****th****, 2008**

**7:02PM**

"Mass," Claire called. The boys, Massie, Alicia, and Dylan were in the rec room, setting up 'She's The Man' while Claire and Kristen were in the kitchen grabbing some snacks.

"What?" Massie yelled back.

"Where's the cilantro?" Kristen asked.

Massie exchanged a questioning look with Kemp. "Um, what are you guys doing?"

She got up and walked into the over-sized kitchen. "Seriously. What are you doing?"

"It's a family recipe," Claire waved her hand. "Tositos nachos in a big plate, you sprinkle tiny chunks of tomatoes, slices of onions, two or three types of grated cheeses, and warm it in the microwave for a minute. But we need to sprinkle some cilantro on top now."

Massie raised her eyebrow, but after catching the scent of the nachos, grinned, and opened the crisper in the fridge and pulled out the bunch of greens.

"So," Massie leaned against the counter watching the chefs at work. Alicia and Dylan walked in. "Kris, updates on you and Kemp?"

Kristen grinned. "Nothing new, we're still A-ok."

Massie smiled. "Dyl, updates on you and Chris?"

Dylan frowned. "Nu-thing. Not one single awesome thing to say. I've used all the flirting techniques you've taught me, and Chris barely notices me. I think it's fair to say he thinks I'm a freak."

Claire patted Dylan's back in sympathy.

"Don't worry. I'll work on it." Massie patted Dylan's back. "Leesh?"

Alicia grinned. "Love, love, _luh-ve_ him! Josh, I mean."

Kristen giggled.

"A-and Claire?"

Claire raised her eyebrow and smiled wanly. "You're awn-estly asking? Kay, let's just say Griffin has finally decided he likes me and has been being a perfect HART gentleman, and Cam has always liked me but is being a complete HART downer. In other words, I'm clueless."

Massie bit her lip. Dylan twirled her curly red hair. Kristen bit her nails. Alicia flipped and re-flipped her sultry brown hair.

"Test," Kristen blurted.

The girls stared at her.

"No listen! We test both the boys with a same situation or whatever, and we'll see which one works the best." Kristen gazed at Massie wide eyed and then sighed. "You're right…Kristen, shut up."

"No!" Massie exclaimed. "I think you're on to something!"

"No, Massie, I really don't think I'm-"

"Shush," Massie hushed Claire. "Good job Kris! Seriously, We should create a few scenarios. Three. Three is the magic number, and we'll see who 'accumulates' the most points!" Massie air-clapped in excitement.

"No!" Claire shook her head. "We can't just use them like that, as if a game!"

"But it is a game!" Alicia added, catching on.

Claire shot her a 'who's side are you on anyways?' She shrugged.

Dylan shrugged at Claire, showing her there was nothing she could do and that it would be easier to just go with it.

"Listen, G.L.U meeting tomorrow morning at the fitness spa. 9:30AM. And now the movie must be half over, but after it's done…truth or dare, would you rather, and spin the bottle. All in one. With the boys."

**A/N: OK, I know I said I'll change my frequency of adding chapters to my stories…but I'm gonna be at drama camp and badminton and planning my bday and stuff…so I'm still not gonna post THAT often…like, maybe twice or three times every two or three weeks. But I'll try and post tons of chapters at the same time. Promise. :D **

**Now people, I haven't had a review in ages…so please make my day :D PRESS THAT LITTLE PURPLE GO BUTTON AND REVIEW!! **

**Xoxo to all my reviewers and stuff, and I'm gonna dedicate the next chapter to my next reviewer!! And yeah, that sounds desperate, but I haven't had a review in AGES ( blushes) It is my fault, lol, but anyways…**

**NEWSFLASH – Our Forum, "CliqueEverything" (the one with no spaces) **


	20. Chapter 20

The Block Chalet, Aspen

**The Block Chalet, Aspen**

**Rec Room #2**

**December 19****th****, 2008**

**7:34PM**

"He-ey," the girls chimed walking back into the rec room, the nachos in Claire's hands.

Derrick grinned at Massie as she sat close to him.

"Oh, I love this part!" Alicia glanced at the TV as she sat on the arm of Josh's Lazy Boy. Amanda Bynes – or Viola…or Sebastian – was pulling her wig off, and was about to prove her gender with…even more sexual content.

Chris snorted, Dylan giggled.

"So, we were thinking," Massie grinned. She and Alicia took turns explaining their idea for extreme truth or dare, would you rather, and spin the bottle all in one.

"Sweet. Josh loves drama," Josh winked at Alicia who blushed.

"I'm in," Derrick said. The others nodded.

"Done, done, and done." Massie grinned.

They adjusted in a circle, and Claire put in a mix CD that Layne had downloaded, for once putting some decent tracks in the middle of Michael Jackson's and Aqua.

_"…And I promised myself, I am nobody's, I just wanna be free, And I promised myself even though it don't always come easy, gonna learn from my pain, never explain…"_

"OK, I'll start." Massie grabbed a Red Bull. "I'm gonna start with a simple Would You Rather?"

Derrick tilted his head.

"OK, Kristen. Would You Rather…score billions and be the richest kid in Westchester but without friends, or have tons of friends but be super poor?" Massie smiled inside, the situation far from funny.

Kristen raised her eyebrow. "Poor but have friends." Kemp squeezed her shoulders.

"OK," Kristen said. "Dyl, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Dylan said, hands down.

"Phew," Alicia muttered. "Dare is so three years ago."

"OK…" Kristen squinted. "What's your worst memory going back till seventh grade?"

"Seventh?" Dylan asked incredulously. "That's five and a half years ago…" Dylan thought hard. "I have two. One was at Lake Placid when I caught my Mom and Mr. Myner smooching." She made a face. "And then we got expelled."

"I remember that. That was a bummer." Kristen stuck her thumbs down.

"Yeah," Alicia giggled, "but then we'd never have gotten our ah-mazing vaca."

"Speak for yourselves," Kristen muttered.

"And a star was born," Claire exclaimed, making a small bow. Cam gave a faint smile.

Alicia rolled her eyes.

"What was your second worst memory," Asked Griffin.

"My summer vacation in Hawaii. Well, the first part. When Svetlana was a total bi-otch."

Alicia nodded. "It was the best when my Dad found a way through that confidentially contract."

"I remembered when Dyl won three thousand GP for that!" Claire chimed in.

"GP?" Asked Chris. The guys chuckled questionably.

"Gossip Points." Massie waved. Derrick exchanged a shrug with Josh.

"OK," Dylan rolled her eyes. "Let's start with something else…Kemp, spin the bottle!"

Kemp licked his lips, looking at Kristen hopefully. He spun the empty glass bottle at its mouth and it whirled into motion, landing on Massie.

Derrick looked revolted as Massie let a small groan and leaned in to peck Kemp's lips.

They pulled away quickly, Kristen eyeing Massie a little longer.

"OK," Massie stuttered. "Um, Cam, take a spin."

Cam spun the bottle, making it land on Chris. "Ugh! No way man!"

Massie giggled out loud while Derrick punched Chris. "Fine, spin again!"

The second time, it landed on…Kuh-laire.

She widened her eyes. "Um," Cam gazed at her intensely, everyone else quiet. Claire leaned in slowly, Cam followed. They were about to meet lips when Claire squiggled to the left. Cam tilted his head.

_Eh ma Gawd, this used to be so easy, I did this with him every day…_

Finally she just inhaled and pecking his moist lips and thrust herself back. "Sorry," She mumbled.

"S'okay," he muttered.

Josh's mouth hung open for a few minutes. "Er,"

"Alicia, Would You Rather…get dumped in public, but sweetly, or privately, but totally rough?" Claire asked.

"Privately. Sweetly or not, you've still been dumped. And this way you can share the news with your friends when you're ready to."

Claire nodded, her mind still lost in Cam's lips.

"OK, Derrick. Spin the bottle." Alicia grinned mischievously.

Derrick shook his shaggy blonde/brown hair out of his eyes. "This one's for you Block!"

He spun the bottle and it landed…in the middle of Massie and Claire.

"Ha!" Alicia punched her fist into the air. "I get to decide, and you have to kiss 'em both."

"Erm," Derrick eyed Massie apologetically. She replied with a shrug.

First, Derrick decided to kiss Claire. They met with a small peck, and then drew back, and wiped their lips. Then he leaned in to Massie. When he was as close as possible, before a long passionate kiss, he whispered, "I really love you."

Massie air-clapped inside. Suh-weet times ten!

Derrick grinned at Massie, who smiled shyly. "OK, Griff, truth or dare?"

"Truth, man!"

Derrick chuckled. "OK, what was your honest opinion when Tomahawks beat SSE?"

The PC stared at Derrick.

"What?" He asked defensively.

"Um, what sort of truth question is that?" Alicia grimaced.

"What's wrong with it?" Derrick argued.

"No dishing, no gossip, nuh-thing. Zip Nada." Dylan shook her head.

"Question's a question!" Griffin grinned at the easiness of his turn. "Um, South Side East was my old school, and at that time, I kind of hated Briarwood. So I thought the whole thing was pathetic, and instead of going to the celebration party, I went for dinner with the SSE team. My old friends were there."

"I can understand that." Claire nodded. "My old friends are in Orlando, and when I first moved to Westchester," Claire grimaced at Massie, who bit her lip apologetically, "I was constantly jibing OCD for OJH." Claire smiled kindly at Griffin.

He blushed. Cam, watching the whole flirtatious exchange, clenched his jaw.

"OK, Claire," Griffin grinned, "Would You Rather…a romantic date deep in the hills of Aspen, with a warm dinner by candlelight, or a hot date at LA's hottest club filled with dancing and movie stars?"

Claire giggled. "A romantic date deep in the hills of Aspen, with a warm dinner by candlelight," she replied.

"Well…Josh," Claire sighed, getting back to the game. "Name your bottom three moments in the past five and a half years."

Josh nodded slowly. "Well, one was when Alicia was forced to pick between her friends and me," Alicia grinned. How romantic! "another was when my cousin Mia died in a car accident, I mean, we were really close…and um…" He looked at Alicia carefully, and glanced back nervously at Claire. "When we were at Lake Placid…when I was rejected by you." He smiled wanly.

Claire blushed. "Sorry…it was just that…" she glanced at Cam.

"I get it," Josh replied quickly. "Nothing personal or anything." He grinned, squeezing Alicia's hand.

Cam stared at Claire, remembering the whole situation at LP. With Josh kissing Claire, he getting mad, ignoring Claire's sorry's… well, look who was pleading sorry's now.

_"…I had a change of heart, don't know where to start, what I'm about to say may surprise you, now I see clear…I'll break it down, I just can't take it anymore…"_

"What song?" Kristen asked Claire.

"I don't know…Layne downloaded it. But I think it's by JoJo."

"Coming For You." Alicia said. "That's the song."

"Anyone want some drinks?" Massie asked.

"Yeah," Derrick stood up. "I'll help."

They walked into the kitchen. Massie headed to the fridge and got out a six pack of Red Bull, some Evian water bottles, some sprite, and OPM. "Would the guys want some beer?"

Derrick shrugged. "Nah, leave it. We'll stick to this."

Massie smiled at him. "Get that tray behind the second shelf."

Derrick brought the tray and helped her put all the drinks on it. "Hey," he smiled. "Everyone seems to be having a good time. You're a great hostess," he winked.

Massie raised her eyebrow. "Um, correction. Not everyone is happy. Cam is a moping downer, Dylan's not much better, Chris is kind of confused about his love-life, as is Griffin and Claire. It's obvious that Alicia is having one of her jealousy issues with Claire, and I'm 100 sure everyone is regretting the game."

Derrick patted her back. "Don't worry. We're all expected to have drama. I mean, the love triangle with Claire, Cam, and Griffin, and then the whole Dylan and Chris thing…and the game has obviously created jealousy issues…" Derrick eyed Massie.

Massie giggled. "If you're wondering if I'm jealous of you and Claire, I'm not."

Derrick slapped his hand across his heart. "You hurt me, Block. And you know me to well!"

Massie rolled her eyes. "I trust Claire! Not you," she winked. "Now help me get these to the others."

Derrick grinned and grabbed a tray.

**A/N: Am I making Massie to sweet? Like, should I make her more… 'snobby alpha'? Iunno…just wondering…opinions, please? Lol, anyways, hopefully this is a long enough chapter. R&R please! And opinions on love matches, like who everyone ends up with, and what random stuff can happen? And I got a question from someone in a PM, how old are they cuz they're drinking beer and sleeping in the same beds and stuff (blushes) lol, it's their Christmas break of their first year in University! I'll go into details in the next chapter, hopefully. Anyways, xoxo, send tons of PM's and reviews and check out y forums and other stories please!**


End file.
